Survival of the Fittest
by JohnnysDoll84
Summary: Modern WE. Sequel to The Strong Will Survive. Married with a child, Will and Elizabeth are involved in a case that could destroy their marriage and harm their child. Full of Conspiracies, lies, and violence, Elizabeth and Will learn that only the Strong
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is the sequel everyone, I haven't finished it yet, but I am going to do so soon. This fic has several stories all revolving around eachother, sort of…hope you all like it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"_Hannah…" Will cradled the small bundle in his arms. "Elizabeth what's wrong with her?" _

_  
"You killed her Will…" Elizabeth then faded into the darkness. "I can't forgive you…" A slight wind then picked up the pink blanket from Will's arms and swept it away leaving nothing._

Will woke with a start, sweat poured down his body as he leaned up in bed. He glanced over and saw Elizabeth wasn't in bed with him, which racked his nerves. Will tossed the light sheet over him and walked down the hall and opened a door.

Elizabeth was rocking back and forth in the white rocker that he bought for her when Hannah was born six months ago. "Something wrong?" Will asked as he settled down next to Elizabeth.

"No, just her nighttime feeding." Elizabeth smiled. "Are you okay? You look pale…are you getting sick?"

"No, I'm just a little tired, that's all." Will looked at his daughter. She was sucking on the bottle that Elizabeth held for her. She was the smallest thing he had ever seen, with blondish hair and bright blue eyes, she was also the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to head back to bed…" Will kissed the top of Elizabeth's head and well as Hannah's and walked out of the nursery.

Elizabeth sighed deeply as she glanced at her daughter. "Oh sweetie, what are we going to do about your daddy?" Elizabeth felt a fear grow in her stomach, Will was hiding something from her, something dark and painful, and he wasn't telling her a thing.

Since Hannah had been born she knew he had been having nightmares, and the worst of it was, that they were violent. Elizabeth had several bruises on her thighs from Will's thrashing, and she had to keep it concealed, because is he ever found out that he was the one that had hurt her, he would never forgive himself.

Will seemed distanced from his daughter, almost as if he were afraid to touch her, as if she were made of glass. In fact, in one hand Elizabeth could count the times Will has held her. Something was bothering him, and she needed to know what that was so she could fix it.

"Night baby…" Elizabeth cooed as she placed her daughter back in the crib. Elizabeth walked back to bed and saw Will was waiting up for her.

"Will, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as she placed her hands lovingly around his shoulders.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Will sighed.

"Then sleep…"

"I can't."

"Will…"

"Elizabeth, don't worry about me." Will leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, that's why I worry."

"I know, but I'm fine really." Elizabeth watched him get under the covers. A woman's intuition was a powerful thing, especially when it came to the man she loved, and she knew something was wrong.

WEWEWEWEWEWE

"You're fussy this morning." Elizabeth laughed as she tried to put booties on a less then cooperative six month old. "I hope you get more cooperative by the time you hit thirteen. We sure will have a time together if you don't."

Hannah blew saliva bubbles and sucked on her hand. "You know that's cute even in its' own disgusting way." Elizabeth laughed as she finally managed to get the last bootie on. "Now, do you think you can behave long enough so mommy can get dressed?"

Elizabeth placed Hannah in a bassinet that was in her bedroom and started pulling her black suit on, quickly. It was seven o'clock in the morning, she'd been up for an hour already getting Hannah ready, and she was still running late. She had to be in Boston by eight-thirty, closing arguments were today, she was prepared, yet, nervous. It was her first case in almost two years, this was a slam dunk.

"Elizabeth I'm headed out now." Will was wearing his suit and tie, Detective William Turner of the BPD. Will turned down the job in Chatham, and was only on cases for the BPD if they needed his expertise, and now is when they needed him.

"Oh Will, could you feed Hannah? I'm not dressed, and I need to be in court in an hour and a half…"

"I can't Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "Okay, that's fine. I'll be home at around seven…" Elizabeth turned back to what she was doing. Elizabeth watched Will shrug his shoulders and leave.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Yeah, the body was found sometime last night. Time of death, difficult to say, its cold, I can't make a reasonable estimation." The Medical Examiner said to Will. "The guy was beaten pretty bad…"

"Will, this is the same M.O." John Clayton, Will's partner said. "Jesus Christ, what does this make, eight?" At six foot six, John Clayton was a powerhouse, taller than Will, but as gentle as a teddy bear. However, Will knew never to push those buttons.

"Eight women. We can't go to the press, there'll be a frenzy." Will and John huddled over the body. The woman was mutilated, there was no easier way of describing it. Her body was ripped to shreds.

"There is a long cut…from her juglular notch, all the way to her pelvis…almost like she were gutted." The M.E said. "It's perfect, right along the mid sagittal plane. My guess gentlemen is that whoever is doing this is a professional. Definitely training involved…"

"Why do you say that doc?" John asked.

"In my opinion, this is the longest most painful death I could think of. He looks to make these girls suffer."

Will took in a deep breath of air. Eight women, all killed in the same manner, no connection among any of them.

"Alright, when you get toxicology let me know, call me on my cell phone. I'm headed home." Will said.

"Sure thing." The M.E continued examining the corpse as Will and John walked away.

"Take the weekend to relax. Will, you look sick."

"Everyone's been saying that lately."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, she said something last night."

"Well, my suggestion, enjoy the time with your wife, this case is stressing you out." Will nodded and walked away, tired.

Will got behind the wheel of his truck and stared ahead. Home was not a place he was looking forward to.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"What's this?" Will asked with a smirk on his face as he saw the entire living room lit with candles.

"Well…" Elizabeth said wearing a black laced teddy. "You seem rather stressed out this morning." Elizabeth then grabbed Will's tie. "You need some sort of outlet to release it."

"Meaning sex?"

"Sure, why not?" Elizabeth pushed Will down on the sofa and sat on his lap, straddling him.

"Well, there are other ways." Will said as Elizabeth began to undress him.

"Sure there are, but I find this more fulfilling for the both of us."

"I agree." Will helped Elizabeth pull the shirt he wore off him, and as Elizabeth worked on his pants, he worked on the teddy.

Will realized as he picked Elizabeth up, her legs still wrapped around him, that they weren't going to make it to their bedroom. "Will wait…" Elizabeth said breathlessly. Will stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"Hannah's crying…" Elizabeth tore away from his arms and grabbed his rumpled shirt off the floor and put it on.

Will watched Elizabeth climb the stairs. He sat down on the sofa and ran his fingers through his hair. He grabbed his pants and put them back on.

"Will, call the doctor." Will stood up when Elizabeth came down the stairs with Hannah in her arms. 

"Why?"

"She's running a fever." Elizabeth said as she kissed Hannah's head. "The number is on the fridge."

WEWEWEWEWE

"Thank you Doctor Brewster…" Elizabeth hung up the phone. "Nothing to worry about, just some Tylenol…" Elizabeth said as she cradled Hannah.

"Good, I was worried." Will said as he looked at his daughter and touched her forehead.

"I'm going to put her to bed…" Elizabeth said as she went upstairs.

Will blew out the candles in the living room and picked up his and Elizabeth's clothes off the living room floor. He slowly climbed the stairs as his body ached, thank God it was Friday night, the weekend relaxation was about to begin.

When he finally reached the bedroom, he saw Elizabeth pulling out a nightgown. "Will I'm going to stay up tonight, I want to keep an eye on Hannah." Elizabeth noticed his disappointment. "I'm sorry."

"No, no problem." Will shrugged his shoulders.

Will watched her walk away. He hated keeping this from her, hated the fact that he couldn't tell his wife, the mother of his child that he was scared, that he didn't know how to be a father, that he didn't know how to love his own daughter. The case he was investigating was beginning to wear him down, the eight woman, Elizabeth, or even his own daughter could be victims…

(A/N) Will is having a whole bunch of conflicts that will begin to wind down…you'll see…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Spring break is over and I'm in it for the long haul until the end of July with clinical rotations and such…plus I started a new job so that is also kicking my ass! Anyway, I nearly have this fic all written up, so please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth woke the next day to banging coming from the basement. Hannah was wailing, and Elizabeth already felt behind schedule. Elizabeth got to her feet picked up Hannah and headed towards the basement. What she saw, she was quite surprised to see. Will hammering away at wood, chopping them up, complete insanity on a Saturday morning.

"What on earth are you doing?" Elizabeth nearly yelled over all of the noise.

"Nothing." Will muttered.

"Will, have you lost your mind!" Elizabeth walked over to the wall and unplugged the saw. "Enough!"

"Elizabeth leave it alone." Will said bitterly.

"What is your problem? You've been acting like a loon lately."

"Elizabeth, just leave it alone."

"Why won't you just talk to me!" Elizabeth screeched. "You're acting as if you don't want any part in our lives."

"Leave it Elizabeth." Elizabeth stared at the man before him.

"Fine…" Elizabeth walked back upstairs and placed Hannah back in her crib, rocked her back to sleep and marched right back into the basement. Elizabeth walked over to the outlet and unplugged the saw again.

"Talk, now." Elizabeth said with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"No."

"What are you a child?"

"No, leave it be Elizabeth."

"You can't touch her." Elizabeth saw Will's eyes blaze with fury. "You don't want to touch your daughter, and I want to know why."

"Go away Elizabeth."

"I will not." Elizabeth looked Will straight in the eye. "I missed the closing argument yesterday."

"What?"

"I still had to feed Hannah, drop her off at my father's, and make it to the courthouse in an hour and a half. I was nearly two hours late."

"Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Will. You're lucky my co-chair could handle it, otherwise you'd be bailing me out of jail for contempt. You haven't held your daughter…why?"

"Elizabeth, please."

"Why?"

"Stop."

"Why?"

"Elizabeth will you just leave it the hell alone!" Will shouted. "I don't know how to be a father! Do you know what that's like! Afraid to touch your daughter because one day you think your going to do wrong by her! That one day I am going to find my baby girl dead! Some sick freak killing her because he likes the feel of her blood on his hands!"

Elizabeth was silent a moment. "This has to do with your father. You think because your father didn't protect you, you couldn't protect Hannah. So therefore you distance yourself from her so much…"

"Bull."

"It's not bull. Elizabeth walked over to Will. "You're nothing like him Will. What little I know about him…and how I know you…you aren't like your father, and you will protect Hannah. It's the same oath I took when I became a mother, the same one when you became a father."

"I could be exactly like him Elizabeth."

"You don't know him, he could be a complete bastard."

"I could find out who he is." Will sat down on the floor.

"I could help." Elizabeth then knelt in front of Will. "Hannah will love you no matter what…"

"How can you be so sure?" Will asked with tears brimming his eyes.

"Because I tell her everyday how wonderful and how loving her daddy is." Elizabeth took Will's head in her hands and kissed him. "Don't let her suffer because of your father…just be her father, you'll know how." Elizabeth kissed him again and walked up the stairs.

Will sighed and thought about Elizabeth had said. _'Just be a father, you'll know how.'_ Will hoped so.

WEWEWEWEWE

She was so tiny. Will thought as he looked down upon the crib, so small and defenseless, and he wondered how his father could leave such a tiny, beautiful thing, Will was coming to realize that he couldn't.

He reached into the crib and picked Hannah up. "You know, I'm not that bad…" Will said as Hannah cooed and pawed at Will's face. "I promise I won't act like a complete jerk anymore…I mean really it was silly." Hannah huffed out a gurgle and held onto Will's nose. "Yeah I know, stupid." Will walked over to the rocker and sat down. "I wonder why my father didn't want any part in this, when it feels so rewarding to look down and know that you are a part of me, that you are my daughter, and nothing can change that, not a thing. I never noticed how much of your mother's features you have, just so beautiful."

Elizabeth watched from the doorway and her heart melted. Perhaps things would get back to normal, as they should have been. Elizabeth hated to spoil this, but she had to.

"Will?" Elizabeth walked in the room.

"Yes…" Will saw the distress in her face. "What's wrong?"

"I need to go to the city."

"Why?"

"They need me on the case you're working on."

"Why?" Will asked.

"Well, they have booked a suspect. I have been selected to be his attorney." Elizabeth leaned against the crib. "This is going to be major headlines."

"I bet. So what do you suggest?" Will asked.

"My father is going to be out of town for a few weeks, it's well guarded, I know the guards, and no reporter can get anywhere near us."

"I should call John." Will said.

"Will, the call was also for you."

"What?"

"They want you to lead this investigation. The Police Commissioner wants you to lead the investigation, you rooted out Norrington, and no one has forgotten that. He knows you're in on it, but he wants you to take charge."

"Elizabeth how is that going to work?"

"We keep it professional, no talking about the case after we get home." Elizabeth said. "For the first time, we'll be on opposite ends of the field. We have to pack and leave, reporters will be on our doorsteps in time for the six o'clock news, and I have to meet with my client."

"What do you need me to do?" Will asked.

"Get Hannah ready to go. I'll pack our bags."

A/N: Ah…the serial killer is caught…


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Alright, I am going to write one more fic after this one, it's going to go back to the time of the movie, since I have been in the modern time for such a long time now. I just want you guys to give me something to write about, I have 15 fic's (I think) and I have written about nearly everything. Anything you are looking for that aren't on the boards now, which after looking at them is weird…Jack and Ashley, Jack and Tiffany, Holy Crap! Just let me know what you all want! I'll let you know during my next update what storyline I will go with.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Mark, just be sure there aren't any reporters hanging around the front gate." Elizabeth said as she picked up her briefcase. Mark James was the head of her father's security, and in being the Governor's daughter, he also dealt with hers. "If this case begins to head south, the most important thing is Hannah."

"That's pretty obvious Elizabeth." Not, Mrs. Turner, when it came to Mark, he was a good and close friend, one she had since she could remember.

"Good. Will and I are leaving for the station…we'll be back in a few hours." Elizabeth then turned and found Will waiting by the front door.

"Everything all set?" He asked as he opened the door for her.

"Yes, the security is in place. No one has forgotten James Norrington and what he has done to me, nor to you. Reporters will be lethal, so we have to be careful."

"That's my motto…careful."

"It's a decent one…"

"What could be better?" Will asked as they climbed into the waiting limo.

"Let's just get home in one piece to our daughter." Will glanced over at her and saw her body was rigid. Will took her hand in his and squeezed it.

WEWEWEWEWEWE

"I want to see my client now Captain Washburn." Elizabeth said with an authoritative tone.

"He is being interviewed by our finest." Washburn glanced behind Elizabeth and looked at Will. "They are the best. Besides he hasn't lawyered up yet."

Elizabeth looked into the interrogation room. Will, as well as John were interviewing him. Will looked up at John, and both realized that they weren't going to get anything out of them…he had asked for a lawyer…that was Elizabeth's cue.

"I will go inform them that they aren't needed anymore." Elizabeth pushed past Captain Washburn and walked right into the interrogation room. Will and John were leaning over a man that she didn't think, for appearances only, could pass as a serial killer, but then again, what did she know.

"Sorry gentlemen this interrogation is over." Will had told John that Elizabeth was handling the defense.

Elizabeth waited for them to leave. "Mister Duncan, I am Elizabeth Turner, and I have been assigned to your case."

Lewis Duncan looked up and Elizabeth and stared at her. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Then tell me Mister Duncan, what is it that I am getting myself into?"

"Something you don't want to drag your daughter into." Elizabeth jumped back from the table.

"What did you say?" Elizabeth asked as she set down her briefcase.

"You heard me. This thing goes beyond me, you, your husband…"

"What are you trying to tell me?" Elizabeth asked, so scared she though she may throw up.

"Everything isn't what it appears to be. Mrs. Turner, I suggest you get out while you can."

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Elizabeth sat down, the danger wasn't from Lewis, it was from the forces outside of this case he could not control.

"Have you read into my past?"

"Not yet, I just got to Boston."

"Look, you'll have better questions the next time I see you."

"I have one now…" Elizabeth looked directly into his eyes. "How big are we talking? How high up does this go?"

"To the top." Elizabeth sat back in the chair.

"I am fully capable of handling this case…now do you think I can handle it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure, I'm just warning you." He shrugged his slim shoulders. Looking at Lewis Duncan you couldn't think he would have a mean bone in his body. He was very slim, not looking like he had a muscle in his body, his dirty blonde hair was thick, as his brown eyes were dark. When the officers came in to take him away, she saw he wasn't tall at all, maybe five eight, no more than that.

Elizabeth stood up and walked out of the room. "Captain Washburn, I suggest the next time I come here to speak with my client, you had better let me see him, otherwise I'll have you removed from this case, and my line of sight." Elizabeth walked away and saw Will sitting in a desk.

"Have you spoken to the Commissioner?" Elizabeth asked as she sat on the corner of the desk.

"Yes, this is my command post. It looks like I'll be spending the night here…you'll see me at the bail hearing tomorrow anyway."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him.

"This is really a shame." Will said before he pulled her back and kissed her again. "I'll defiantly be home tomorrow."

"Good." Elizabeth got up.

"Give Hannah a kiss for me."

"I'll give her two." Elizabeth sighed and walked away.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

Elizabeth felt better after her shower, but not any less worried. She threw on a track suit and went into Hannah's nursery. "Hey sweetie…" Elizabeth saw she was awake. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to give you your bottle…but I think Maria did a good job. I've known Maria for a long time, she took care of me after my mom died." Elizabeth stopped herself. "Well, I promise, your daddy and I will be home earlier tomorrow, and we will spend a lot more time together." Elizabeth smiled and saw Hannah was asleep.

Elizabeth kissed Hannah goodnight and walked over to her father's study. Will was going to be working all night, and Elizabeth found she'd be doing to same thing.

"Okay Lewis…let's see what you've got…" Elizabeth opened a file and began reading. An extensive military record stared back at her. Born and raised in Boston, he grew up on the streets, got horrible grades, and was thrown in juvenile hall more times than Elizabeth could think humanly possible. Elizabeth then saw a note…West Point…

Elizabeth leaned back in the chair. West Point was the elite school, how did a boy with such a horrendous background get into the Point? It was signed by Senator Faulkner, he was senior Senator of Massachusetts.

Slowly things began to form in Elizabeth's mind, eight woman slain, all somehow connected to Duncan, however, nothing was as it seemed…she was looking at a Government conspiracy.

(A/N) Ahh…its going to get mighty tricky from here on out…and it goes to the top…just how high?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth waited as the judge tapped his pencil. She had done her best, but to get Lewis out on bail was going to take sheer luck. "I am denying bail. Take him away." Elizabeth's shoulders slumped.

"Lewis, I'll see you in a bit." Elizabeth said to him as he was being taken away.

"Elizabeth, what's going on?" Will asked. "You're tense…"

"No, I'm not." Elizabeth said as she walked with Will out of the courtroom.

"Yes you are, talk to me." He touched her arm.

"I can't." Elizabeth looked at him. "I have to talk to Lewis. I'll meet you at home." Elizabeth walked away before Will could argue.

WEWEWEWE

"I'm looking at a government conspiracy. Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"You tell me." Duncan shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his face.

"I have no clue. But it seems very odd that a kid that grew up the way you did would get into West Point."

"But I did."

"What does Senator Faulkner have to do with this? He signed your recommendation. How do you know him?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

Elizabeth slammed her fists on the table. "Damnit! You better start talking, this isn't a foreign country your in, you have better give me more than your name, rank, and ID number!"

"You're angry."

"No kidding. Start talking."

"Ask Faulkner."

"You know, I am really sick and tired of asking questions without getting straight answers."

"Well I'm tired of sitting in a damn cell."

"You're not helping the situation with stonewalling me."

Lewis slumped back in his chair. "Are you ready for what's coming? I mean this is going to blow up nice and big."

"I can handle anything."

"Talk to Faulkner, although I don't think you'll get anything out of him."

"Why is that?"

"He hates me."

"He signed your…"

"He did it so he could get rid of me."

"Why?"

"I had a fling with his daughter. She got pregnant, he got pissed. She was sent away to have the kid and have it adopted…I was sent to West Point."

"Leslie Faulkner?"

"Yup, now, once in the Point I got 'special' treatment." Elizabeth raised her brows. "Hold on, I sure as hell didn't have it any easier."

"Who was in charge of assignments when you graduated?"

"General William Turner." Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "Told you it went to the top." Apparently Lewis had done his homework.

"What about the eight women?"

"I'm being set up by a whole lot of people."

"For what?"

"General Turner sent me out on a mission…not pleasant…I threatened to tell."

"And?"

"Well, here I am." Elizabeth sat back in the chair. 

"You knew I would be the one to defend you…you know who my husband is."

"I certainly do Elizabeth."

"Does General Turner know about Will?"

"I imagine so, but not you…not about Hannah, not about anything."

"Then how do you know?"

"I do my homework." Elizabeth tried to wrap her mind around everything.

"It doesn't make sense." Elizabeth said. "It doesn't fit."

"You've got two months till my trial, you've got some work to do."

"I'll need help." Elizabeth looked up at him. "And you are going to sit tight." Elizabeth got up. "I'm going to Senator Faulkner now, and Leslie…I'm going to bury them."

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"That is all lies! I swear if you go to the press with that I will have you disbarred!"

"I don't think so Senator." Elizabeth said as she laid her hands on the table. "After talking and pressuring Leslie for a while, she came clean…so please no more lies."

"You insufferable little bitch, who the hell do you think you are?" 

"Lewis Duncan's attorney. Now, please we've already established that I am a bitch and his attorney, may we please move on."

Senator Faulkner shifted his three hundred pound frame and stared at Elizabeth. "What do you want to know?"

"Did you have any involvement in the assignment of Lewis? Do you have any influence over General Turner?"

"No one does." Faulkner closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose. "He is a son of a bitch and will do anything to complete a mission. I wouldn't be surprised if Turner set everything up, Duncan, you, the eight murders…everything."

"How can I get in touch with him?"

"Nearly impossible."

"How?"

"He is…" Faulkner shook his head. "You'll ring it out of me sooner or later…here…" He threw a card at her. "It's the number to his office."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you Senator."

"Your father is nothing like you."

"No, he isn't. I'm a bit more ruthless when I want to get what I want." Elizabeth said as she tugged on the front of her jacket. "He always said you were a hardass…well, I have to disagree."

Senator Faulkner mumbled something as she left. She couldn't make it out…but it didn't matter, she got what she needed.

WEWEWEWEWE

"It's nearly eleven o'clock Elizabeth! Where have you been?" Will asked when she came home.

"Will, I have something big…bigger than I can even think about." Elizabeth said as she threw her jacket and briefcase in the study. "You have to trust me on this."

"I trust you…I'm just scared."

"I know, but I'll be fine." Elizabeth looked away. "I have to take a little trip."

"What? To where?"

"West Point."

"Why the hell there?"

"I need to speak to someone. That's all I can say Will, you know that."

"Fine." Will looked at her. "You scared me to death." Will grabbed her and wrapped her up in a hug. "If anything ever happened to you…I'd never forgive myself."

"Nothing is going to happen."

"I don't feel right about this…" Will looked at her. "You're keeping everything close."

"Your right I am. How has Hannah been?"

"Fine."

"I need to see her." Elizabeth walked down the corridor to the nursery. "She's so innocent in all of this."

"What are you talking about Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"Nothing…I'm just tired."

(A/N) She didn't tell Will…


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) Last chapter for now! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Listen Jack…" Elizabeth said over the telephone as she drove into the main gates at West Point. "I need extra security, over Will and Hannah."

"And why is that?" Jack, still out of jail, with Elizabeth's help, asked, completely confused. "This trial is big, what's the risk?"

"Jack trust me on this. Will can't know I added extra security, it will freak him out."

"Want to tell me what's really going on?" Jack asked in a hushed tone.

"I can't Jack. Attorney client privilege…you know that." Elizabeth sighed as she came to the gate. "Hold on Jack." Elizabeth put the phone on the seat beside her.

"Welcome to West Point ma'am." A young solider asked. "What's your business here?"

"I have an appointment with General Turner. I called his office earlier and got an appointment." Elizabeth said as she handed him her ID.

"Alright ma'am, I see you on the list. Drive straight through, it's the big brick building right in front of you." 

"Thank you." Elizabeth drove through the gate then picked up the phone. "Jack?"

"What the hell are you doing in West Point?"

"You don't want to know, just add the security Jack."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Elizabeth hung up the phone as she marched into General William Turner's office.

WEWEWE

"John she knows something. It's something we're missing." Will said to John as they sat in an office solidifying their case against Duncan. "What if we should try and look somewhere else?"

"Duncan has already been hung in the papers…if we decide to change our minds…we are going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble."

"Elizabeth's good at this. You really have no idea, she can prove anyone innocent." Will said.

"Yes, prove their innocent, not necessarily meaning that they are. Will I'm behind you one hundred percent, but if you can't work with Elizabeth like this…maybe you should consider asking for a different assignment." Will chewed on the statement for a while. Maybe John was right.

WEWEWE

"My name is Elizabeth Swann…" Elizabeth used her maiden name wisely. "I have a meeting with General Turner." Elizabeth said to the secretary.

"Go right on in." She smiled kindly.

"Thank you." Elizabeth took a deep breath of air as she walked into the mahogany walled office. Behind the desk was a man that had an incredibly remarkable resemblance to Will, it made Elizabeth's knees wobble.

"Ah, Miss Swann, it's a pleasure to meet you." He stood up and shook her hand.

"Thank you General Turner, I am sorry to be meeting you at a time like this."

"Yes, it is a tragedy." General Turner sat down, as did Elizabeth.

"What can you tell me about Lewis Duncan?"

"Not much I can say. His file is mostly classified information."

"What kind of student was he?"

"Lazy, but when he was motivated…the boy was brilliant."

"You speak kindly of him."

"Yes, he was a good boy, whom I watched grow into a better man." General Turner looked at Elizabeth. "But that's not why you're here."

"Lewis told me some things…that you sent him out on a mission that wasn't favorable, and he threatened to tell the world. Do you have any idea what I am talking about?"

"Miss Swann, I have my orders just like Duncan did. He was sent on a mission, yes, but it wasn't my call where he went."

"Then who's was it?"

"Classified."

"A man's life is at stake General. The Boston PD are looking to hang this man with eight murders he didn't commit, and I am staring right at a government conspiracy. Lewis Duncan was set up and I want to know why, I want to know who, and I want to know how you play into all of this."

General Turner's face flushed with a deep red. "I have played no role in that man's life since he left the Point. I gave him one assignment."

"From what I have heard you are a very hard man…some say you are capable of this kind of set up." Elizabeth said as she leaned forward. "All I have is pieces to a puzzle General, and nothing seems to fit. Help me."

"Miss Swann, do you think I am capable of what you are accusing me of?" Elizabeth stared into his eyes, dear God, they even had the same eyes.

"No, but you know a lot more than I do."

"Senator Faulkner…go look that bastard up."

"He pointed me to you."

"Do you really think that he'd tell the truth?" General Turner then rose from his seat.

"I don't know much of anything right now."

"Well, perhaps its best that you don't. I have a meeting to go to Miss Swann, I am very sorry about all of this."

"Well General, I have a feeling we'll be meeting again, very soon." Elizabeth stood up and shook his hand.

"That's funny Miss Swann, I have the same feeling."

WEWEWEWEWE

Later in the day, Elizabeth was in the parking lot at Logan airport, ready to go home. "Will, I'll be home soon."

"I'm still at the station, take your time."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too, bye." Elizabeth shoved the phone in her purse and started looking for her keys.

"Damnit…" Elizabeth muttered as her keys fell to the floor. Elizabeth got down and picked them up. As she stood up, she saw a dark reflection on the glass of her Mercedes.

The figure shoved her against the car and covered her mouth. Elizabeth tried to scream but it was no good, she was totally immobile. "Listen to me, if you move I will skin that little baby of yours…understand?"

Elizabeth nodded slowly. He felt the man's knee ride up between her legs. She felt sick to her stomach. "Now, you are going to back off this case, do you understand me?" He removed her hand.

"I can't." He punched her in her lower back, right in the kidneys, causing Elizabeth to go blind with pain and fall to her knees.

"You will stop…no more investigations, no more seeing the Senator…" Elizabeth's heart stopped, the General was right. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." The grip on her lessened and she picked up her keys and quickly got into her car. She found her phone and called Jack. "Jack, listen quickly…"

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Jack asked as he heard her sobbing.

"No, I was attacked, I am going to need you..."

"Where are you?"

"Logan's parking lot. I am headed to MCI now, meet me there." Elizabeth hung up and collected herself.

WEWEWEWE

"Where are you hurt?" Jack asked outside the prison.

"That's not important."

"Sure it is your walking slowly." Jack took her arm.

"No Jack, please. Let's go."

They were taken into room where she, Jack, and Lewis could talk. "General Turner isn't doing this."

"What happened to you?" Duncan asked.

"Senator Faulkner is setting you up. The police can link the eight woman to you because you have had a relationship with each one. Senator Faulkner knew this, and killed the woman, right?"

"My assumption, yes."

"Then, he was the one that sent you on that mission. Why did you lie to protect him?"

"I found my kid." Elizabeth slowly sat down. "I found my son and took him to a place where I knew he could be safe."

"Senator Faulkner's grandson." Elizabeth sat back and sighed.

"Yes, imagine if that got out."

"So when you talked about a mission…you never went, you went looking for your son…that's what you were threatening to tell…" Elizabeth then rubbed her temples. "General Turner knew about what Faulkner did…the mission was to find your son. Why didn't you tell me this?"

"You wouldn't have believed me. You needed to see for yourself." Elizabeth did see for herself.

"Senator Faulkner is coming after you…he knows what you told me…"

"Right. I'll be waiting."

"Where is your son?" Elizabeth asked.

"With the one person I trust." Elizabeth felt agitated as she looked at him.

"I'm going to place you on suicide watch." Elizabeth said as she got up from the table, Jack startled at her quick movements.

"What?" Lewis asked bewildered.

"It will keep you alive. I can't protect you, or have any setup of protection in here." She glanced at Jack who shook his head.

"I don't want…"

"I don't care what you want…" Elizabeth and Jack left the room.

"This is a very tangled web Elizabeth." Jack said as he walked with her to the Warden's office.

"And I am smack dab in the middle of it." Elizabeth muttered.

WEWEWEWEWE

Elizabeth walked into the foyer of the large mansion and tried to keep quiet. She was home on time tonight, but she was banged up, and the last thing she needed was Will to become involved. Elizabeth walked up to the nursery and saw Hannah was asleep, and then tip toed to her bedroom. Thank heaven Will wasn't in there. Elizabeth slipped out of her suit and went to the bathroom and examined her back. It was black and blue, even where the bastard's knee was, her inner thighs were bruised.

Memories of Norrington came flooding back to her. Elizabeth leaned over the toilet and threw up. Dear God she was shaking, she felt very much under the water, and no one was there to save her.

"Elizabeth?" Will was standing at the door.

"Will, just go…" Elizabeth said as she wretched into the toilet once again.

"Elizabeth…" Will bent down next to her and then saw all of the bruises. "Elizabeth, what happened?"

"Please Will…" Elizabeth got up and went to the sink and washed her mouth out with some water then some mouthwash. "You can't know anything."

"The hell I can't." He grabbed her by the shoulders. Elizabeth flinched and winced as memories flooded her once again. "You're scared to death…I can't even touch you…" He looked at her. "Who hurt you Elizabeth? I need to know so I can kill the bastard."

"Will, if I tell you I could be disbarred."

"Then I'll take myself off this case."

"Will…" Elizabeth walked to their bedroom and sat down on the bed. "I stepped on some toes." Elizabeth shrugged. "It won't happen again."

"Knowing you, it will. Elizabeth what kind of trouble is Lewis in?"

"Have you begun his investigation?"

"Yes, why?"

"What is the oddest thing that shouts out to you?"

"West Point." Will said.

"Did you dig into it?"

"Yes."

"Obviously you didn't dig deeper than I did." Elizabeth then limped over to her side of the bed.

"You need a doctor."

"No."

"Elizabeth…"

"I need you Will." Elizabeth then began sobbing. "This is so big…"

"I know love…" Will went to her side and kissed her forehead. "What happened tonight?"

"I was in the parking lot at Logan…when I was at my car someone came from behind and pinned me to the car…Will, all I could think of was that I was going to be raped."

"Did you get a good look at the guy?"

"No, he was wearing a mask."

"What did he say?"

"He threatened you and Hannah, if I didn't back off he said he was going to kill you both. I called Jack right away and set up extra security around you and Hannah." Elizabeth looked at Will. "I couldn't involve you, try and understand."

"I am, so far."

"Jack escorted me to MCI and I went to see Duncan. Then I came home."

Will suddenly got up and reached for the phone, he dialed a number and waited. "Yes, Commissioner…it's Will Turner. Yes, everything is well…yeah, the baby is fine. I am pulling myself off the case…I know, my wife needs me more, so does my daughter…okay, thank you for understanding. Bye."

"Why did you do that?" Elizabeth asked as she looked up at him.

"I couldn't be there to save you. It nearly kills me that you were hurt." Will looked at her bruises. "Now, consider me in on it."

"Let me shower first…there is a lot to tell." Elizabeth stood up. "Put a pot of coffee on as well, I'll meet you in the kitchen."

A/N: MCI stands for the Massachusetts Correctional Institution. There are several in the state, but location wasn't important. Now, next chapter Will is going to learn everything about the case…and A TWIST!


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Enjoy the update all!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Will set down a cup of coffee in front of Elizabeth. "Alright, I'm all yours."

"Lewis Duncan is being set up."

"Why?"

"Senator Faulkner signed the recommendation to West Point only to get rid of Duncan."

"Well, how does a kid like that get involved with Faulkner."

"He had a relationship with Leslie, Faulkner's daughter, which produced a baby. Leslie was sent away to have the baby, and give it up for adoption, while Lewis was sent to the Point." Elizabeth sipped on her coffee.

"Okay Lewis is at West Point."

"Right, he is doing remarkably well, very good at his craft, so much so that the General sends him out on a mission."

"What kind?"

"Classified in any documents you would find. His commanding officer sent him to find his son. Lewis threatens to tell the world what Faulkner has done, but Faulkner sets up eight murders…the man that attacked me at Logan referred to Faulkner, never the General, Lewis's C.O."

"So I am assuming Faulkner and this General don't get along." Will said as he put his cup down. "So…" Will's mind sifted through the information. "Lewis trusted the General…the General sent Lewis to find his son."

"Right, that is my assumption." Elizabeth then breathed in. "There's more."

"How much more complicated can this get?" Will asked.

"Much more, believe me. Lewis's General…he is a seemingly fair and reasonable man."

"That's good for us."

"Oh it is good for Lewis, not for us." Elizabeth motioned her finger back and forth.

"Why not us?"

"His name is General William Turner." Elizabeth looked at Will and the shocked expression that cast over his face. "I'm sorry Will."

Will was silent for a long time. "How long have you known?" Will's hands clenched into fists.

"A couple of days."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Will got up and walked away. Elizabeth got up and followed.

"I wasn't sure Will, Turner is a common name, but when I saw him…I knew." Elizabeth watched Will turn on his heel and face her.

"You could have said something." He seethed.

"Damnit Will! What did you want me to say? I think I found your dad. Sorry Will, don't be too thrilled, he could be involved in a government conspiracy? Is that what you wanted me to tell you? I had to find out for myself, I had to find out if he was a man worth mentioning to you."

"That was my call Elizabeth, not yours." Will's jaw was set and his face red with anger, Elizabeth had never seen him this angry.

"So when would it have been better? When I subpoenaed him to appear in court? Will, if you were going to take yourself off the case, I would have told you. Now that I know the General was on Lewis's side…"

"It was my decision Elizabeth! If you had come to me with this…"

"What would you have done?" Elizabeth asked with her hands on her hips. "You would still have ripped my head off. That's what you would have done. This has nothing to do with me, yes, I kept it from you for a few days but only to protect you. I may be completely wrong by you, but I have a man that is going to go to prison for a crime he didn't commit and never get a chance to raise his little boy. Will I have ethical obligations…"

"You also have obligations to your husband." Will said. "You broke them."

"How can you say that? As your wife, I hope that you'd understand that I can't blab about every case I handle…"

"You broke them Elizabeth."

"A marriage is more than an obligation Will. If you can't trust me enough to do the right thing, than what kind of relationship do we have?" The house phone rang. Elizabeth went over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Elizabeth Turner?"

"Yes it is."

"This is Alan Grace, Warden at MCI."

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, Lewis Duncan was found dead in his cell…we were transferring him to a different cell, per your request…I suggest you get down here."

"I'll be right down." Elizabeth hung up the phone. "I have to go." Elizabeth looked at Will.

"Why? What is so important…"

"Lewis Duncan is dead."

WEWEWEWEWE

"Jesus…" Elizabeth covered her mouth. Lewis Duncan was tortured before he died. Blood spattered the walls of the cell, it seemed as though all of the blood in his body gushed out. Mutilated, you couldn't recognize his body. "Who could have done this? Who had time…" Elizabeth asked the warden.

"I don't know." The warden shook his head in disbelief. "It was not more than a couple hours after you left."

"Alright…" Elizabeth sighed. "I need you to get me lists of everyone who was working this night…was I the only visitor?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well then, I'd tighten up security." Elizabeth walked away from the grizzly scene. Elizabeth felt saddened, he hadn't deserved to die, he wanted to raise his son…

"Damn…" Elizabeth pulled out her cell phone. "Jack, I need you to dig, find any information you can find on Lewis Duncan."

"What are you looking for?"

"His son."

WEWEWEWEWE

Elizabeth trudged home at nearly seven o'clock in the morning…she had left the house at eleven the previous evening. She found Will asleep in bed…she turned on the shower and began to cry.

Lewis Duncan did not deserve that murder, and neither did the little boy deserve to grow up without his father. Elizabeth felt her energy drain from her, she was so tired, but she would still fight, no matter what the consequences.

Elizabeth slipped into bed beside Will. He turned in bed to face her. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Elizabeth said with her voice shaking. "I want to sleep." Elizabeth then heard Hannah cry. Elizabeth felt a bit startled, she hadn't thought of Hannah in a while…it made her sad to think of it…

"I'll get her." Elizabeth got out of bed and went to the nursery. "Hey sweetie…" Hannah quieted as soon as Elizabeth began to rock her. "I'm sorry…" Elizabeth muttered as tears fell from her eyes.

"Elizabeth you're tired." Will said as he walked in the nursery. "I'll take care of her."

"I've got it…besides Jack is going to call me anyway."

"But you can sleep till then." Will walked over to her. "We still need to talk."

"Yes, we do."

"Why couldn't you tell me he was my father?"

"Will, I didn't know, I wasn't sure. Of course the first thought that came to mind when I knew his name was you, but I never in my life imagined you would both look so much alike." Elizabeth said with a sigh. "That's it. You can hate me if you want, but I tried to protect you if he was as bad as Senator Faulkner said he was, he isn't."

"Elizabeth, I don't hate you, Jesus Christ, I love you with everything I have in me…" Will sighed. "You have the same defeated look in your eyes."

Elizabeth knew what he was talking about, the rape. "I feel defeated, I feel alone, I feel tired."

"Listen, I don't like what you did, but I can live with it." Will then smiled. "I think, if I am not mistaken, this was our first major fight…and I survived…that makes me feel pretty good since I was up against you."

Elizabeth laughed. "I guess I'm pretty tough competition."

"Oh yeah, the toughest." The house phone then rang. Maria came in moments later with the phone.

"For you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth handed Hannah to Will and took the phone. "Jack?"

"Yeah, listen Duncan didn't have any property or any holdings, so I am not sure where the kid is…"

"Okay, that means we're at a dead end."

"Not necessarily. I've got a small little tid bit…"

"Don't make me beg."

Jack laughed. "Seems as thought General Turner, by the way that was a surprise to me…"

"No kidding, go on."

"He has recently bought some kid gear. The guy has never been married, and from official records, he doesn't have a kid, that I seriously doubt."

"You think Lewis asked him to take care of his son."

"Bingo."

"Then Senator Faulkner will be after General Turner…" Elizabeth looked at Will. "Jack, we are going on a trip. I need you and a couple of your men to meet us at the airport. We need to protect that child and the General."

"Alright, give me a couple hours." Elizabeth hung up the phone.

"The General has Lewis's son, we need to head to the Point." Elizabeth said.

"What about Hannah?" Will asked.

"She has to come with us. I don't feel safe leaving her here alone." Will nodded, he was headed to meet his father.

A/N- I don't know if any of you all read my Author's note, but I was asking everyone to let me know what they wanted in a fic. I am going to write one last one, back in the 17th century, along with the movie. If there is anything you'd like to see or, anything ideas you have let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"General Turner has a house not far from West Point." Jack said as his private jet made its way to the Point. "Pretty nice if you ask me."

"Any chance of security problems?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, he lives a pretty secluded life."

"Well that will make this all a bit easier."

"Plus you got me." Jack grinned. "Your Knight in Shining Armor."

"Oh Jack, that's reserved for someone else." Elizabeth touched Will's hand. "I think of you as the Court Jester."

"A clown? A damn clown? Well now I'm insulted." Jack walked away.

"You should get some rest." Will said as he clenched Elizabeth's hand.

"How can I?" Elizabeth looked down at her chest and kissed a sleeping Hannah on the forehead.

"Easy, just close your eyes. I'll wake you up before we land."

"Promise?" Elizabeth said as her eyes began to drift.

"Yes." Will kissed her lips and took Hannah from her lap.

Will was extremely nervous. He was going to meet his father, but Will somehow felt this wasn't a good time. Somehow, Will thought something was going to go horribly wrong, and with holding his daughter in his hands, he didn't think any of this was any safer for her…or for Elizabeth. She was a big target, and he knew she needed more protection that she was allowing herself to have, she focused most security features on himself and Hannah, so he knew she was vulnerable.

"What's with the long face?" Jack asked as he took a seat next to Will.

"Nervous."

"About your father?"

"No, for them." Will glanced at Hannah and Elizabeth.

"We'll keep them safe Will."

"I trust you Jack, just…something is off about all of this, it doesn't feel safe enough."

"Hannah is going to stay here with Gibbs. If anything happens to us this plane will be gone with her in it." Will looked down at his daughter. "Will, she will be taken to a safe house of mine, that no one knows about."

"What about Elizabeth?"

"I told her about the risks…she's doing this for you Will, and she feels she owes Lewis something…to find that boy before Faulkner does."

"Why is she doing this?" Will asked as the sudden desperation sunk into his bones.

"Because Will, she's a mother now, that little boy lost his father. It broke her heart when Lewis was found murdered." Jack said. "You need to let her do this."

"What if she dies? What if neither of us can save her?" Will asked as his turmoil reached a breaking point.

"She knew what she was up against. She wouldn't have taken the case if she didn't think she could have won. Plus…she's one tough lady, she's my attorney, she knows her stuff." Jack smiled. "I wouldn't worry about her."

"Easier said than done."

WEWEWEWE

"Elizabeth, we're here." Will whispered. Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at Will. "Come on." Will stood up and stretched, as Elizabeth did the same.

"Where's Hannah?" Elizabeth asked.

"Keeping Gibbs busy." Elizabeth looked over towards the front of the plane. Elizabeth walked over to Gibbs.

"She's in good hands Elizabeth. I've had a couple kids on my own."

Elizabeth bent down in front of Gibbs and kissed Hannah. "We'll be right back sweetheart."

"Come on Elizabeth." Will hated tearing her away from Hannah, but it was important that she get her mind wrapped around the situation.

As Elizabeth stepped onto the runway with Will she noticed the black Lincoln Towncar. "Elizabeth, I recommend we keep Will aside for now. We want him to come with us, not have to face a mirror." Jack said. "Sit in the back." Jack glanced at Will.

Elizabeth glanced at Will. "Well? What do you think?" Elizabeth asked Will. "It's up to you."

"I have no problem with that." They all climbed into the car.

The ride to the General's house was a short one, and Elizabeth was glad the suspense would last too long.

Elizabeth knocked on the door of the modest home, Jack beside her. "Miss Swann, what are you doing here?" The General was dressed casually.

"I have reason to believe that you have Lewis Duncan's son with you."

"What?"

"Sir, Lewis Duncan was murdered last night in his jail cell. Whoever killed Lewis is going to come after you and his son."

"Faulkner?"

"Yes General."

"Damnit…" The General let them in. "Just watch him for a moment, I'll get some of his things together."

Elizabeth and Jack walked into the living room and saw a boy of about seven years of age sitting there, playing with matchbox cars. "Hi." Elizabeth said as she bent down in front of him.

"Hi." The little boy said with little emotion.

"My name's Elizabeth…what's yours?"

"Chase…"

"That's a great name."

"Yeah, my daddy named me."

"I'm sure. You get along with General Turner?"

"Yeah, he shows me a lot of stuff…I like the helicopters…"

"Yeah those are really cool." The little boy had blonde hair and rich green eyes, completely adorable, and easy to fall in love with. "We are going to go for a trip…want to come?"

"Where?"

"Some ranch with horses and a whole bunch of animals." Elizabeth looked at Jack.

"Oh yeah, its huge, plenty of playing space." Jack added since he was the one that set up the safe house.

"Is General Turner coming?"

"Of course."

"Okay, just make sure he brings my GI Joe." Chase got to his feet, as did Elizabeth. Elizabeth took his hand and met General Turner out in the hallway.

"Come on sport." The General hiked Chase on his hip and walked out of the house.

"Hold on…" Jack stopped them. "Get down!"

Jack tackled Elizabeth to the ground as the Lincoln blew up into a red and orange fireball.

"Oh God…Will!" Elizabeth screamed.

A/N: Uh Oh, Did I do it? Did I kill Will?


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N) Another update for you all! I am home from school today with a concussion, I walked right into an x-ray tube at my clinical site…yeah, real dumb. So in my suffering I will give you all nice updates!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Get off me!" Elizabeth pushed Jack away as she scrambled to her feet and darted across the street to the car. "Will…"

Elizabeth was so distraught…Jack tending to the General…neither saw the black SUV racing towards Elizabeth on the street.

Elizabeth looked up and saw the grill of the truck nearly upon her. She felt someone pick her up and tackle her into the sidewalk as the SUV barreled by. Elizabeth looked up. "Will?" Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck. "I thought…"

"I got out of the car, you guys needed cover just incase there was a sniper or something." Will helped sit Elizabeth up. "You okay?"

"Fine…" Elizabeth had some scrapes, nothing serious.

"Good." Will kissed her.

"You scared me…" Elizabeth said still clinging on to him.

"Sorry." Will hugged her close then got to his feet, pulling Elizabeth up with him.

"You guys okay?" Jack asked as he trotted over.

"Yeah, were fine."

"Well, I suggest we get a move on, somebody was bound to hear that." Jack said pointing to the burning car.

"What about Hannah?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack showed her his phone. "She's gone. Plane left a couple of minutes ago, we'll meet up with Gibbs and Hannah in a few hours." Elizabeth and Will sighed in relief. "The General has offered his truck as a mode of transportation…so lets go."

Elizabeth climbed in the back seat with Will, Chase who was buckled into his car seat. The General was behind the wheel and Jack riding shotgun. "Where are we headed?" The General asked.

"The airport, I've got another jet waiting in a hangar."

Will glanced at Elizabeth who was looking at Chase for any cuts. "Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked the little boy.

"I checked him out, he seems fine." General Turner bellowed from the front seat.

"Sometimes children can be scared, General." Elizabeth said curtly. "Chase, its okay to be scared."

"It was really loud. Will is happen again Elizabeth?"

"No sweetie, not if I can help it." Elizabeth brushed his hair back with her hand.

"May I ask just one simple question?" The General asked. "Who the hell are these two? No wonder why the boy is scared."

"General this is my very dear friend and one that is going to get you out of this mess, Jack Sparrow."

"Pleasure?" Jack looked at the General and saw his grim face. "No? That's fine, every one likes me in the end."

"And who is he? He's been awfully quiet, you got a tongue boy?" The General nearly shouted.

"That boy you refer to is my husband, so please be as kind to me as you are to him…" Will clasped her hand to stop her from speaking.

Will leaned forward and clasped his hand on the General's shoulder. "I am Detective William Turner, how do you do?"

The General went rigid. "What?"

"You heard me." Will sneered. "My wife is endangering the lives of everyone she loves including our daughter, so please be a bit more pleasant with her. We both nearly died trying to save your sorry carcass, so if you could be the least bit of a sweetheart I would really appreciate it."

"Your name? How…"

"Easy, I was named after you." Will sat back. "After you left my mother."

"I…don't know what to say."

"Good, that makes this a lot easier for me. Why don't we keep it that way for the time being?" The General pulled the car into the airport tarmac and pulled into a hangar. Will opened the door and stepped out.

Elizabeth unbuckled her seatbelt and took Chase out of his seat. "Hold on to me."

"Why is he yelling at the General?" Chase asked as he squeezed her neck a bit tighter.

"I don't know darling…" Jack helped Elizabeth with Chase as Will walked into the jet first, then the General.

"This is going to be one long flight." Jack muttered.

"Oh yes, I'm certain."

WEWEWEWE

"He's a jerk with a high title, that's all he is Elizabeth!" Will shouted from the galley of the jet.

"Will, keep your voice down…Chase is sleeping." Elizabeth said.

"I'm sorry, but I am so angry right now that I could put my fist through the damned wall."

"Please don't." Elizabeth said with a smirk. "You met him, now you know what he's like. Either you talk to him, or you learn to move on without him. However, for right now you need to suck it up and deal with him."

"Alright." Will leaned against the counter and looked at Elizabeth. "I'm tired."

"Me too." Elizabeth walked up to him and rested her head on his chest. "It will be better."

"I hope." Will kissed her as the door to the galley opened.

"Trying out for the mile high club?" Jack laughed when he saw Will and Elizabeth jump at the sound of his voice.

"You could announce yourself…" Elizabeth said annoyed.

"Yeah sure, anyway, we're landing in ten minutes, buckle yourselves in."

Elizabeth gave Will another kiss before she took his hand and walked back with him to the cabin. The General was seated rigidly in his seat, looking at a sleeping Chase. "Do you think he really likes the kid? Or is he playing for the crowd?" Will asked Elizabeth.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps he is doing a favor for a friend…"

"He was a non-existent father…how could he raise a boy?"

"I'm sure he had his reasons for leaving your mother."

"Reason's I can't understand?" Will looked at her as she nodded. "It's weird."

"And uncomfortable. Just relax."

"I can't."

"Just think of me then."

"That will only make my blood pressure go even higher." Will smiled. "Okay, I'll just think of you in bed…yeah, usually that works."

"Glad I can be some sort of relaxation for you."

"No, you see, the actual act, works…I can't just think about it." Will said with a devious smirk.

Elizabeth's grin slowly began to widen. "Yes, neither can I."

(A/N) How could I kill Will? Come on now…I really liked some of the ideas I got from you guys, one in particular I am thinking about using in some form…


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth and Will nearly ran into the house and ran right to Hannah. The General watched the new family and sighed.

"That's their daughter?" The General asked Jack.

"Yeah, she's about six months old now. They've had it pretty rough, lost each other for a time."

"They seem like they never lost themselves, they know what each other is thinking…"

"People are human, some of them bastards. Those bastards nearly killed the both of them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hear about the crocked DA in Boston?"

"Sure, it was all over the news."

"Well, that's the Elizabeth Swann, and William Turner."

"I didn't make the connection."

"It happens." Jack turned to Chase. "Want to see some of the animals?"

"Yeah!" Chase clasped Jack's hand as they walked over to a big barn.

General William Turner realized in that small conversation with Jack that his son, Will, was more of a man than he could ever be.

WEWEWEWE

"She's asleep." Elizabeth said as she crawled into bed with Will. "Now, I'm all yours." Elizabeth smiled.

"Good, I've been dying to get my hands on you." Will pulled her close to him and kissed her.

So much tension and anger was built into them that their clothes didn't stay on them for long. Will was determined to kiss every inch of her body, he loved her so much, and he almost lost her today, if he hadn't been there, she would have gotten hurt, badly. Will brushed the hair from her face and looked at her. "What?" Elizabeth asked as she looked into his eyes.

"You're just so beautiful. I love you so much Elizabeth…you could have gotten hurt today."

"But I wasn't." Elizabeth kissed the tip of his nose. "I'm here now."

"Yes but…" Elizabeth put her hand over his mouth.

"Will, I'm alive. I am not gone, I'm right here…" Elizabeth ran her hand up and down his back. "I want you to make love with me…I love you so much Will, but you have to realize that I'm here, and I am not going anywhere." Will smiled and kissed her.

WEWEWEWEWEWE

"Why was that man mad at you General?" Chase asked as he tucked him in.

"Oh, well, he is…" No use lying. "He is my son, and I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Oh, but now you know each other, so you'll be happier."

"Maybe."

"I like Jack…he's really nice." Chase said as his eyes drifted shut.

"Yes, they all are really nice."

General Turner shut off the lights and walked down the hall and stopped in front of the small nursery that his…well, granddaughter occupied. He touched the door and wondered if he'd ever get to hold her…would Will let him?

Things were so boggled in his mind. Yes, he knew he left Will's mother, but it was because she didn't want to be a military wife, and unfortunately she didn't mention that to Will, or that his father was always there, always willing to take on the responsibility of a son.

He would try and talk to Will, his son, who had a wife. Elizabeth was a woman of fierce determination that simply surprised him. She came all the way to him, to pull him and a child she could care less about out of harms way and took them here…although he didn't know where here was. It was a wide open ranch, sprawling hills and mountains that edged out the horizon, it was simple, beautiful.

Will seemed like a man that would sacrifice anything for his wife and child. After a bit of digging online, and some more conversations with Jack he found out how loyal and loving he was. He protected Elizabeth, became her personal savior when she was raped and tormented for months…for a while there they had gone their separate ways, but came back together because they loved each other so much that nothing was going to keep them apart.

Yes, Will was a better man than himself, and Elizabeth a better woman than Will's mother, who couldn't accept a military life, not that he expected her to. General Turner shuffled to his bedroom and hoped everything would work out for Will and Elizabeth, and precious little Hannah, they deserved it.

WEWEWEWE

"What do you mean they got away!" Faulkner yelped over the phone. "All you had to do was hit her with the friggen car!"

"Sir, he came out of no where…."

"That's no excuse! I want you to tell me where they went, I want the bitch that is going to blow this wide open, I want her to burn!"

"Yes sir…" Senator Faulkner looked up from his desk. Tired and frustrated marked his days. Elizabeth Turner was a problem, so was the General…but her…she came in his office with a mocking confidence that nearly drove him to strangle her. No more would he wait, he was going to find her and burn her himself.

(A/N) Yes I used 'friggen', simply because it is commonly used in Boston over the other alternative four letter word…ahem. Anyway, enjoy one more chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Will and his father have a conversation in this one…enjoy the story…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Here we go…" Elizabeth smiled happily as she spoon fed Hannah her smashed peas and carrots. "Yum, yum, yum…" Elizabeth wiped the dribble from Hannah's cheeks. "You're getting more on your shirt then in your mouth." Hannah giggled as more peas came tumbling out of her mouth. "Well, I'm glad you think it's funny."

"I've also got applesauce, bananas…" Jack muttered as he came back from a bit of shopping. "Diapers…wipes…some undershirt things, oh yeah, I got this for Chase…" Jack pulled out a huge box.

"What in the world is that?"

"A remote controlled helicopter!" Jack looked about excited as if Chase were to open it.

"Is that for you or for him?"

"Bit of both. Don't worry I got my favorite girl something too…" He took out a white floppy bunny from the bag. "I thought it was cute…"

"Jack you're losing that con-man touch, hanging out with babies too much…" Elizabeth took the stuffed rabbit. "Thank you."

"Sure. Actually I got some looks from some babes in the store…next time I got to take the kids with me, it gets the ladies all the time." Jack smirked.

"Not my daughter." Elizabeth said. "Alright you…" Elizabeth took off Hannah's bib. "Not bad dearie…I think we can have breakfast with your daddy before we get you off to a bath."

"You mean it isn't all over the walls?" Will asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"Nope."

"My little basketball star is no more…" Will kissed Hannah on the forehead as she banged her fists on the tray of the high chair.

"Morning." Will kissed Elizabeth.

"Listen, Hannah and I are getting a bit nauseas with all this mushy behavior." Jack said.

"Ignore him, he's been baby shopping all morning." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"I do, always." Jack left the kitchen.

"Want coffee?" Elizabeth asked as she walked to the counter. Will looked at her for a moment, she looked completely relaxed. She wasn't in a suit, carrying a briefcase, she was in a pair of jeans and a black sweater, she looked like a…mom. "Hello?"

"Yes, sorry."

"Out of whack there a bit?" Elizabeth asked as she poured coffee into two mugs.

"You do it to me every time."

"Nice to know I still got it." Elizabeth set down the mugs.

"You always will, at least for me." Will clicked his mug to hers.

"We need to get someone from the Government on our side. We need to get Faulkner out of there, and have him arrested." Elizabeth said after a few moments of silence.

"Like who?"

"My dad…he's good friends with the President."

"Will he believe us?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because the story is outlandish." General Turner came into the room and sat down.

"Where's Chase?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jack got him a toy." Elizabeth smiled as the General frowned a bit.

"I need to talk to you." General Turner said to Will.

"I have no need to speak with you General."

"No need to be formal, Bill will suit me just fine."

"Fine Bill, I have nothing to say to a man who abandoned his family."

"I didn't abandon you son…"

"Are you going to sit there and lie? Call my mother a liar?"

"Your mother perhaps, not you." Will stood up from the table and slammed his fists against it.

"You ever speak ill will of my mother again…"

Bill stood with authority. "Don't you raise your voice to me!"

Both were practically foaming at the mouth, and Hannah was crying. Elizabeth lifted Hannah from the high chair and looked at the both of them. "Enough! I will not sit here and have two grown men act like two little boys, you either deal with this like adults, or the both of you can sulk about. I don't know about the two of you, but I think there are more important things here, like keeping each other alive!" Elizabeth left the kitchen.

"This isn't done." Will warned his father before he ran after Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, wait!"

"Will, go talk to him…you need to." Elizabeth had tears running down her cheeks. "I need your full attention on this, Hannah is in as much danger as we all are."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth."

"Go talk to him." Elizabeth said as she finally walked away, with a wailing Hannah on her hip.

WEWEWEWE

"Alright let's get this over with." Will walked back in the kitchen and sat down across from his father. "Tell me why you are a bastard and let's get on with it."

"Your mother didn't want to be a military wife Will, simple as that, and she didn't want her unborn child subjected to it. I told her that I still loved her and you, that I wanted to be a part of your life…she never contacted me, and eventually the checks I wrote to her every month started coming back."

"Why would she do that?"

"Your mother was always stubborn. I think she wanted to raise you all on her own with no help from myself."

"What about when she died? Didn't you think you should come and get me?" Will asked fury written all over his face.

"I didn't know she had passed until a few years ago. She didn't put my name on the birth certificate, no one got in contact with me. I am quite surprised she named you after me though."

"Do you know how much I hate you?" Will asked enraged. "You sit here calmly…"

"Will, I was trained to be calm. Now, I've had my share of talking, now your turn, tell me about Elizabeth, tell me about Hannah…"

"They are none of your concern."

"Sure they are. They are my daughter in law, and granddaughter…"

"Like I said none of your concern."

"We can be like this Will, it won't do anyone any favors."

Will looked at him. "I'm not promising a damned thing."

"I wouldn't expect anything."

"I grew up after mom died, in several foster homes, I hated the system…I wanted to change it, give kids like me a chance. I became a cop, moved up the ranks to Detective, actually the youngest in the BPD's history. I met Elizabeth during a trial, she interviewed me, and I liked her, she liked me, my case, my evidence was the first she ever lost."

"She's a public defender?"

Will nodded. "A year went by, we didn't date or anything, I just had made Detective, and her career was just blossoming. She was on a case, some robbery case defending Jack…that's when things went wrong." Will cleared his throat. "She was against the DA, she tore apart his witnesses every single time they butted heads. She went out for a jog after Jack's acquittal, and she was eventually cornered and raped."

"Jesus." Bill sat back in his chair.

"She managed to make her way to my prescient. She remembered my name from all those months ago, from that point on I was the lead detective on her case. The Governor put me in charge of her care."

"I remember this is the paper. The DA was a weirdo."

"Yeah, a sick perverted freak is more like it." Will sighed. "It all came down to her home in Chatham, he came after the both of us, ran our car off the road. I banged up my leg pretty bag, but Elizabeth was okay. He took her back to the house and tried to kill her…but she fought back. Jack and I arrived at the house just before he was about to kill her on her mother's grave. We killed the bastard and made sure he was dead. Elizabeth was messed up pretty bad, the stab wound she received pierced a couple of organs, but she pulled through."

"She's tough."

"After everything had died down, we got married in a small ceremony with the Governor, and Jack as our witnesses in the Bahamas." Will then smiled. "Eventually Elizabeth became pregnant, after a while of trying. Now we have Hannah. Then this case flopped in her lap. And well, here we are."

"That's quite a story."

"Try living it." Will smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I don't want to be enemies, I always wanted a father, now that I have one sort of, I'd like to work on this. I want to have some past, something I can tell my daughter." Will said. "So I won't make any promises, but I would like to work at this."

"I can accept that, sounds like a good deal."

WEWEWEWE

"What on earth could they be talking about?" Elizabeth asked Jack as both played with Hannah and Chase in the middle of a plain of grass.

"Well the roof hasn't flown off…I assume that everything is okay…"

"Jack did you see that one!" Chase said as he chased the flying helicopter. "It did a somersault!"

"Yeah that's pretty cool!" Jack shouted back. "I'll take her…you check in on Will." Elizabeth nodded and handed Hannah to Jack.

"I'll be right back." Elizabeth trotted back into the house and found Will still sitting in the kitchen, with Bill no where to be seen.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked as she came up beside him.

Will grabbed her hips and sat her on his lap. "We'll work on it. That's all I could offer him."

"That's great." Elizabeth smiled and kissed him.

"I guess it is." Will smiled back. "Listen I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to scare you or Hannah."

"That's okay…" Elizabeth's smile dimmed. "I have to make contact with Faulkner."

"I know." Will sighed deeply. "Let's get to it then."

A/N: Oh Jack has an inventive way of contacting Faulkner without getting the call traced…nothing major, but it is cool.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Sorry about the delay!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"We're in the middle of nowhere." Elizabeth said panting.

"Exactly." Jack smiled. "No one can trace this call." In the middle of nowhere, with a satellite phone, and no tracing, perfect.

"Alright." Jack and Elizabeth had trudged several miles, Will stayed behind with Bill, Gibbs, and the children. Jack could look after Elizabeth, those children were more important than anything.

"Catch your breath, then make the call." Jack said as he leaned against a tree.

"Fine." Elizabeth took out a satellite phone. She dialed Faulkner's number.

"Who is this?" Faulkner answered..

"A pain in your ass." Elizabeth smirked.

"Ah you, I was waiting for your call."

"Good. I just wanted to let you know that I have the General and the little boy. The General is going to talk."

"Who's going to listen?"

"The President."

"That's a bunch of bull…" She could hear his voice cracking. "You little bitch, I'm going to burn you alive! You're going to die so damned slowly your going to wish I just put a bullet in your head…" Elizabeth hung up the phone.

"He's pissed." Jack noticed.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"Good, that's what we wanted."

WEWEWEWE

"What he say?" Will asked Elizabeth as she and Jack trudged in.

"He's pissed." Elizabeth said as she put down her backpack.

"Good. Now we need to make a date with your dad." Will said.

"He's in Washington now. I told him what's happening…he is going to talk to the President." Elizabeth stretched. "Hopefully this will be over sooner rather than later."

"Hopefully." Bill said as he leaned against the frame of the door. "You look beat."

"Maybe I am." Elizabeth said. "I need a bath…and a bed. Good night."

There was a collective 'good night', from Jack, Bill, and Will. "What he exactly say to her?" Will asked Jack.

"He wants to burn her alive…he went off on her…" Jack said as he took out a bottle of rum. "I need a drink."

"I'll join you." Bill said as the three men retired into the living room.

"I can't stand it, I can't watch her be tormented anymore. She's dealt with too much already." Will said as he paced the living room.

"Will, this is the way she is. She cares a lot about people, she cared about Lewis…she didn't think he deserved to die." Jack said as he took a sip of him rum.

"She cared too much…that could kill her." Will said.

"Oh yeah, that would be the only thing that would bring her down."

"I can't see that happen, I won't. Elizabeth has dealt with too much…I be damned if I let anything ever happen to her again. This time, I end it."

WEWEWE

Elizabeth slipped into a white cotton nightgown and almost got into bed when she heard whimpering from Chase's room. "Chase?" Elizabeth turned the light on.

Chase was in the middle of the bed, crying. "What's wrong sweetie?" Elizabeth asked as she sat next to him.

"My daddy…" Elizabeth closed her eyes, Bill must have told him.

"I'm sorry darling."

"Why is he gone? I don't understand…" Elizabeth took the boy in her lap and cradled him in her arms.

"I know it's hard to understand. I made a promise to your daddy that I would keep you safe, he would want that." Elizabeth fought the urge to cry herself.

"I want him back…" Chase sobbed.

"I know baby…but listen…" Elizabeth tipped his precious face to hers. "I'm here for you, so is Will, Bill…and so is Jack."

"I like you Elizabeth…you make things feel better." Chase said as he nuzzled her.

"Good."

"You're a good mommy to Hannah…" The statement took Elizabeth by surprise.

"I'm surprise you pay that much attention to me." Elizabeth said as she rocked Chase.

"I wish you were my mommy." Chase sniffled. Elizabeth then felt a feeling of sadness and happiness, all at once.

"I'm not your mommy Chase, but I can take good care of you. Me and Will…" Elizabeth looked at him. "Will and I can take care of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"I think my daddy would like that…did he like you?"

"Oh honey, I think your daddy liked me…he trusted me with you." Elizabeth looked down and saw Chase was asleep. She needed to talk to Will.

WEWEWE

Will was shocked to see Elizabeth up by the time he got to bed. "What are you still doing up?"

"Hannah woke up, and so did Chase…Bill told him about Lewis."

"Yes, I was there when he did it." Will slid into bed next to her and kissed her.

"He's so sad." Elizabeth said as she looked down at her hands.

"He'll get a good home…" Will said.

"What if it were ours?" Elizabeth asked.

"What?" Will sat up, giving her his full attention.

"What if we adopted Chase?"

"What about Hannah? What about us having more children?" Will asked.

"Hannah will have an older brother, and we can always have more children." Elizabeth smiled. "I've learned something…"

"What's that?" Will asked as he saw the playful grin on her face.

"I like being a mom. I mean these months with Hannah, and with Chase…I love that little boy Will, and I know I can love him as if he were my own. However, if you're adamant on not having him…"

"I'm just surprised that's all." Will smiled. "What about our careers? It's hard enough to just have Hannah, now we have a seven year old…"

"I'll stay home. Like I said I love being a mom."

"But you love being a lawyer."

"Of course I do, that won't change. However, being a public defender…now with Hannah, isn't the same anymore. I'll continue working with Jack, but I won't take on any new clients, you know Jack keeps me plenty busy." Elizabeth smiled and touched Will's cheek. "That little boy needs a mother and father who care about him. We already do…"

"Then its agreed. Once this is all over, you can draw up the papers." Will smiled and kissed Elizabeth.

A knock at the door stopped them from going any further. "Who is it?" Elizabeth called.

The door creaked open and Chase stood there with his blanket, his hair messy, and his pajamas wrinkled. "Can't sleep?" Will asked as the small boy walked over to the bed.

"No. I have bad dreams."

"Well, hop on in champ…" Will hoisted the boy into there bed.

"Elizabeth, I don't want to sleep by myself."

"Its okay, you can sleep with us." Elizabeth brought him close to her and wrapped the covers over him.

"Thank you…" Chase slowly closed his eyes. Elizabeth looked at Will and smiled.

(A/N) What you all think?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Elizabeth, the President is going to send several helicopters loaded with Marines to get you out of there." Governor Swann said.

"Is Faulkner is custody?" Elizabeth asked as she held the phone tightly in her hand.

"No, he's missing. Elizabeth, Leslie Faulkner is dead, they found her…"

"Jesus, how?"

"She killed herself. Looks like an overdose." Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Are you okay? They're keeping you safe?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm in the Oval office now, no safer place to be." Weatherby said. "Now, hurry up and get home."

"Thanks dad."

"Anything darling, you may be a mom now, but I'm still your dad." He hung up the phone and Elizabeth smiled.

"Helicopters are on their way here." Elizabeth said as she looked outside at the darkening afternoon sky.

"Let's hope they get here before this weather picks up." Will said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "But to be on the safe side…" Will grabbed her hand and took her to the barn in the back of the house.

"What are you doing?" Will opened a case.

"I want you to keep this under your jacket, you know how to use it." Will handed her a 9mm Beretta. "Slip this on…" Will took off her jacket, slipped on the holster and then helped her put the jacket back on.

"I hate guns."

"It saved your life once before, it could do it again." Will said firmly as his lips tightened. "It will be a peace of mind, at least for me."

"No objections." Elizabeth took his hand and headed back for the house. As the rain started falling, and lightening streaked the sky, a loud humming was coming from the east. The Marines were here.

WEWEWEWE

Elizabeth held Hannah tight to her as Will held Chase. Jack, Gibbs, and Bill were beside them watching the birds land.

"Elizabeth Turner!" The young faced Marine yelled over the blades.

"Yes?" Elizabeth handed Hannah over to Jack.

"Come with me ma'am." Elizabeth walked with him.

"We've got a little problem."

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Several all terrain vehicles were spotted on our way here…we need to move quickly…" Just as he finished his sentence several large blasts were heard.

"Stay down!" Fire rounds erupted everywhere. Elizabeth got to her knees and covered her head. She peered through her arms and saw that Will, Jack, Gibbs, and Bill, along with the children were being moved to the helicopters.

"Elizabeth, stay close to me! I'm going to take you to that helicopter!" The marine pointed to the helicopter that Will had just climbed in. The marine moved with precision through the field.

A blast sent the marine to the ground, and Elizabeth with no cover. She pulled out the gun Will gave her and kept it at her side as she hustled to the helicopter. She felt someone tackle her to the ground. "Get off me!" Elizabeth looked at her attacker…he was no marine.

Elizabeth kicked him in the shins and ran for her life. The marines were filing into the helicopters, leaving her behind…

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted.

She turned and saw Will standing there, a gun to his head. "Put the gun down Elizabeth!" Faulkner said.

Elizabeth tossed the gun to the side and put her hands up. "Let him go!"

"He's insurance…You walk towards me and I'll let him go."

"Deal!" Elizabeth walked toward him just like he asked…Will was let go. He looked at her. "Will, go!" Faulkner grabbed her and held the gun to her head. "Go!" Will took off and went to the last helicopter that was about to lift off.

"That was sweet." Faulkner said as he held her tightly.

"Don't think your getting away with anything…" Elizabeth muttered.

"I already have…" He covered her mouth with a cloth.

Elizabeth felt her body weaken…

WEWEWEWE

"God Damnit!" Will cursed as he saw what Faulkner did. "I need to speak with the…" One of the marines handed him a headset.

"Will what happened?" Governor Swann was on.

"He damn well took her! Put the President on now!" Will nearly shouted.

President Harry Kensington wasn't a bad man, incredibly inefficient considering the situation. "Detective Turner what's going on?"

"My wife has been taken…I want you to give me some of your men…I want to go after her."

"Our armed forces are more than capable…"

"Mister President with all due respect, you know nothing."

"Well…"

"Listen, just give me some of your men, some of my men from the force, anything…I know where they are going to go."

"How do you know?"

"Where would you take the one person who destroyed your life?"

"I don't know…"

"I do."

"You're holding it over my head." The President seethed.

"You're damned right. She's almost a celebrity, wouldn't it be horrific if the public found out that the President failed her…"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Control and command over this unit you sent out to us…"

"Fine, put me through to the Captain." Will handed the headset over. He was sick and tired of people trying to hurt Elizabeth, he would take pleasure in killing the bastard.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth woke hazily. She was in a stark white cell, it was cold, it was damp. She felt sick and nauseas. She glanced around the room and saw another body laying on the floor. Whoever it was, he or she was still alive.

Elizabeth crawled over to the other person and flipped them on their back. "Oh my God…"

WEWEWEWEWE

"You've searched and used up my resources…" President Kensington said.

"Mister President, please…"

"Enough! We have everyone from the CIA to the FBI, to local and state authorities looking for your wife and Faulkner. I'm sorry Will." Will turned on his heel and left the Oval office.

"Will, what are you going to do?" Bill asked as he heard the argument through the door.

"I'm going to Boston. I need you to stay here and keep and eye on the kids…" Will stopped Bill before he could protest. "No, I need Jack on my side. Stay here and be safe."

Will walked down a corridor and saw Jack. "Jack lets go."

"Where we headed?"

"Boston."

"Why?"

"Some are still willing to help her, help me."

"Alright…what if no one is able…" Will cut him off.

"They will be."

WEWEWEWEWEWE

The flight to Boston went by rather quickly. Jack and Will strode into the BPD looked around. "Turner what the hell are you doing here?" Captain Washburn asked.

"Listen, I need to talk to the guys."

"No. Why the hell should I allow it?"

Will bit his tongue. "My wife is missing…as far as I am concerned the Boston Police is the best for tracking down missing persons." He raised his voice. "I'm out of options, no one wants to help, she is last on the priority list…"

"Hey Turner! You need a hand!" John Clayton hollered from across the room.

"Yeah, we can help you out!" Dustin Starr, the detective that tried to pick Elizabeth up all those years ago, stood up. Nearly half of the squad room stood up. Will's heart warmed, friends, a brotherhood he nearly forgot about.

"Anything you want Turner, your wife and I never got along, but I respected her." Captain Washburn said. "All right boys, let's get a move on!" The mean old man softened at the sight of the brotherhood.

Chairs were pushed back and jackets grabbed. They were filing out of the Squad room, ready, willing, and able.

WEWEWEWEWE

"How on earth…" Elizabeth whispered. She looked down at the face of Lewis Duncan. "Lewis, wake up!" Elizabeth lightly slapped his cheek.

Slowly he came to, looking puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

"Faulkner. I assume the same goes for you."

"Where's Chase?" Lewis sat up and rubbed his head.

"Safe. Trust me." Elizabeth said. "How the hell are you alive?"

"I didn't know I was dead. I was taken from my cell, and just…I woke up here."

"They found a body in your cell that was pretty badly mutilated…"

"Well not me…" He looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, so far." Elizabeth dusted off her jeans and got to her feet. "Damn." Elizabeth muttered.

"What?"

"They took my other gun…" Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she touched her ankle.

"Okay, we just have to work on this…" Lewis looked at her again. "Stop looking at me like I'm a ghost."

"Sorry." Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"We need to get out of here Elizabeth."

"I know…I have a daughter to get back to…" Elizabeth felt a pang of guilt…she wouldn't get the chance to raise Chase as her own…but his father was alive.

"We both do…" Lewis held up his hand. "Hear that?"

Elizabeth listened. "Talking…"

"Someone's coming." Lewis said. "I have an idea."

WEWEWEWE

"Help!" Lewis yelled as two guards came in. "She's not breathing, I don't know what to do!"

The guards gave each other a glance and looked at Elizabeth, who was lying on her side, not moving. The guards came closer…Lewis jumped the both of them and snapped their necks.

"Okay, let's move." Lewis helped Elizabeth to her feet.

"That was efficient." Elizabeth said a bit put off by his quick actions.

"Born and bred." Lewis and Elizabeth searched the guards pockets and found some guns.

"Luck…" Elizabeth smiled as she pulled out a cell phone.

"Call your husband. He can get a trace on the call." Elizabeth dialed Will's phone number.

WEWEWEWE

"Hold on." Will pulled out his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Will, its Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth where are you? What's gong on?"

"I can't talk Will. I'll leave the phone on, trace the call…"

"Elizabeth please don't do anything crazy…" Will said. "I love you too much…"

"I won't…Lewis is here with me…" Will took the shock and absorbed it. "Will I love you, tell Hannah I love her." Elizabeth then put the phone away.

"Starr, trace my phone!" Will tossed it to him. "Clayton, Jack, you two are with me, we are going into the city…Call us when you get a fix on that line!" Will shouted just before he got into the car.

"What are you planning on doing?" Jack asked. "You're searching for a needle in a haystack."

"Will, this isn't smart." John said.

"I'm not sure of what to do…I'm searching in the most obvious place."

"She could be thousands of miles away. How do you know its Boston?" Jack asked.

"He wants to shut her up…you told me once that every man wants freedom." Will said.

"What are you getting at?"

"Boston is the place of freedom, it is where it was born…"

"Will your taking a shot in the dark." John said.

"No, she's here, I feel her here."

"Okay." John glanced at Jack.

"The boy is weird, what do you want from me?" Jack said as he shrugged his shoulders.

(A/N) Elizabeth is somewhere in Boston? I don't know about that one…


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This chapter is short, but its important.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Sorry Will, I can't pick up on her location." Detective Starr said.

"What?"

"My guess, she's in the woods, someplace without a tower, or something getting in the way."

"What about a phone number?"

"That I have." Starr gave Will a number.

"Thanks." Will tossed Jack his cell phone and the number. "Jack, call her and talk to Duncan, he can tell us where they are."

WEWE

"It's too cold." Elizabeth muttered as she followed Lewis in the woods. "I can't move."

"Come on." Lewis grabbed her arm and pulled her. "We have to keep going."

"Okay…" Elizabeth trudged behind him, trying to keep pace. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"An idea…" The phone Elizabeth had rang.

"Hello?" Elizabeth looked confused. "It's Jack, he wants to talk to you…" Elizabeth handed him the phone.

"Yes?"

"Lewis, you good at this type of thing, where are you guys?" 

"Faulkner's compound in Maine, its damn well cold enough, and its dark…" The phone went dead. "Damn."

"Look ahead." Elizabeth pointed. A small shack was situated amongst the trees.

"Let's go."

Inside the shack was several sweaters and blankets. Elizabeth grabbed what sweaters she could and threw them on. "Take some." Elizabeth threw several to Lewis. He put them on.

"We can't stay. Grab what you can and keep moving." Elizabeth nodded. Elizabeth began to rummage through the shack.

"Hot damn." Elizabeth muttered. She pulled out a shot gun.

Lewis looked over and smiled. "Give it up." He took it from her. "This will be useful. Come on let's get out of here."

"Why are we in such a rush?" Elizabeth asked as she braved the cold. "Surely, Faulkner can't have found we were gone already."

"I wouldn't put it past him." Lewis said. "If we keep moving, we'll be safer."

"Fine." Lewis turned to look at her. Her lips were nearly blue and she could not stop shaking.

Time went by. Slowly, they came upon something they didn't expect to see. "It's a highway…" Lewis said as he looked. "Looks like its an old…but maybe…"

"There is a gas station there, it looks deserted." The whole area looked lost. "Maybe there's a phone."

They trudged to the station and Lewis knocked the door down. Elizabeth looked around and saw a beat up car still sitting in the garage…a soda machine, empty…but no phone. "No phone." Lewis said.

"No kidding." Elizabeth said sadly. "We need to get warm."

"What do you suggest counselor?" Lewis asked sarcastically.

"These you jerk." Elizabeth pulled out of the bag from the shack several blankets. "No fire, no light, I get that. If we get into the car, wrap ourselves in those blankets we can share our own heat." Elizabeth raised a brow. "Alright?"

"Very good." Lewis smiled. The girl wasn't all city.

WEWEWEWE

"Near Caribou, Maine." John said. "We can get up there in an under an hour by helicopter."

"Sounds good." Will said. "Let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: A couple of chapters today!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth woke during the morning…she felt dazed and cold…

"Lewis…wake up." She nudged him.

"Alright I'm up." Lewis shook his head. After a few moments of peace, Lewis turned to Elizabeth. "How is Chase?"

"Sad…Bill went ahead and told him your were dead, that's what we all thought." Elizabeth rubbed her eyes. "Chase asked me to take care of him…to be his mom."

"You agreed?"

"Yes…" Elizabeth diverted her eyes from his. "It's hard not to fall in love with that little boy." Elizabeth looked at him. "I told you I would protect him."

"Thank you Elizabeth." Lewis nodded. "I owe you a lot."

"No…"

"Get down!" Lewis grabbed her head and ducked down as gun fire erupted.

"What the hell is that?" Elizabeth yelled.

"Faulkner!" Lewis grabbed the shotgun from beneath his feet. "I'm going to start blasting, you run behind that counter and get into the office. Barricade yourself in there!" Elizabeth didn't have time to argue, he just started firing.

Elizabeth kept her head down and ran out of the car and into the office. She slammed the door behind herself and looked around. She was literally trapped.

WEWEWE

"Sir, we spotted the woman run into…"

"I saw her." Faulkner smiled. "Time to burn…light the whole place up." Faulkner's smile widened.

WEWEWE

"The whole place is up in flames!" Will shouted. "Put us down here!" He commanded the pilot.

As soon as the helicopter touched down…Will, Jack, and John began firing.

WEWEWE

Elizabeth smelt smoke. In fact, no longer did she just smell it…she saw it. The bastard meant what he said, he was going to burn her alive.

Elizabeth stripped one of the sweaters she had on and covered her mouth. She walked over to the door and touched the handle…it was hot to the touch.

The smoke was now thick, and Elizabeth was finding it very hard to breath. Jesus Christ, she didn't want to die in here…she wanted to hold Hannah, she wanted to kiss Will. Slowly Elizabeth was beginning to realize her fate. She slumped to the floor as the smoke took control.

WEWEWE

"Will you can't go in there!" Jack said as Will tugged off his jacket.

"I have to save her…" Will ran into the office portion of the station. "Elizabeth!" Will hooded himself from the flames and smoke with his wool jacket. Pockets of fire were everywhere, and Will could hardly imagine where she would be.

Will kicked in the door to the office and saw Elizabeth slumped in a corner…he nearly lost it right there.

WEWEWEWE

"Die you son of a bitch!" Faulkner blasted at Lewis. When Faulkner changed the magazine to his gun he noticed he was the last person standing on his side.

"Time to pay for every single thing you did to me. My son, Leslie, myself…your going to die…" Lewis shot at his shoulder, sending Faulkner to the ground howling.

"You didn't kill me you idiot!" Faulkner laughed.

"No…I didn't…" John threw Lewis a pair of handcuffs. "You're going to jail." As John read Faulkner's rights, Lewis looked at Jack.

"Where's Will?" Lewis asked.

"He went to find Elizabeth in there." Lewis looked to the burning building. From the burning flames Will walked through carrying a motionless Elizabeth.

"John, radio in some help!" Will set her down on the ground. "She isn't breathing…" Will tilted her head back and blew air into her lungs, one, two puffs. He then went to her chest and pumped her chest fifteen times.

Time seemed to stop as Jack and Lewis looked on…both men depended on Elizabeth more than they cared to admit, and didn't want her to die for them…no, never for them. Elizabeth was motionless as Will blew into her mouth. Tears streamed down the sides of his face, she couldn't die, she had come so far for so long.

Elizabeth's chest heaved upward as air came into her lungs. "Just breathe…" Will smoothed back her hair. "Breathe…"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

The sounds of machines beeping woke Elizabeth. She was in a hospital bed, and Will was sitting beside her, holding her hand. "Is he dead?" Elizabeth asked.

Will brought up his head and looked at her. "You're awake…" Will kissed her cheek.

"Is the bastard dead?" Elizabeth asked.

Will shock his head. "Lewis got him in the shoulder. Lewis is being cleared, and Faulkner charged."

Elizabeth felt tears burn the back of her eyes. "Why didn't he just kill him?"

Will looked at her baffled. "Elizabeth, you respect the law and…"

"Sometimes Will, it doesn't work like that." Elizabeth said sadly. "The bastard should have died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Elizabeth looked at him. "Where's Hannah?"

"Outside with your father. Lewis and Chase are reunited, and Jack and Bill are also waiting for you."

Somehow that statement warmed Elizabeth's heart. "How is Lewis and Chase?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think Lewis just wants to get his son back to some kind of normalcy." Will said as he massaged her hand. "Are you sad because we won't take care of Chase?"

"Somewhat, but I am so incredibly happy that Chase's father can raise him." Elizabeth smiled. "We've got our own little girl to think about." Just then Jack came in holding Hannah.

"You're awake?" Jack said. "Hannah was fussing around with your father, so I figured I'd take him to Will, but since you're here…"

"Give her to me." Elizabeth said as she outstretched her arms. Cradling Hannah in her arms felt so good to her, so normal, so incredibly loving. "I missed you…" Hannah pawed at Elizabeth's face.

"Faulkner pleaded not guilty." Jack said from the corner.

"What?" Elizabeth asked shocked. "Jesus Christ, he's going to put all of us through a trial." Elizabeth shook her head. "Who's the Prosecution?"

"Jason Radcliff." Jack said.

Elizabeth racked her mind. "He's good, really good. One of the best Federal Prosecutors around. What about his defense?"

"Some criminal defense attorney named Hart Jackson? Never heard of him."

"No, he's from Washington. He's just as good." Elizabeth said as she looked at Will. "What if he gets away with this?" Elizabeth asked Will.

"He won't Elizabeth, I'm sure of it." Will clenched her hand. "He can't, he won't."

"A good defense is better than the strongest offense…it places reasonable doubt in the juror's mind. If Jackson is as good as I recall him to be…Faulkner could get away with all of this. The eight woman, what he did to us…all of it meaning nothing." Elizabeth said with her voice cracking. "I would have to testify…I would have to look at him."

Will's heart hurt. She was scared to death, rightfully so, but he promised her before, and he would make the same promise. "I won't let anything ever happen to you or Hannah."

Elizabeth kissed Hannah's forehead. "I know you won't…but Faulkner…he'll come with all his guns blazing…"

A/N: A portion of the trial is next…but you'll have to wait until next time!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I know, I'm a jerk! I don't I have ever gone this long without an update! However, I have revamped the climatic ending, making it more…well…climatic! Once again my apologies! I suggest you read the previous chapter, this one jumps ahead a few months to Faulkner's trial. **Okay guys, if you read Survival of the fittest 2, this is the chapter posted there. When I would go to stories to upload, all of them were missing, sorry again, I will finish posting the chapters now.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Six Months Later

"Come on, get out of our way guys…" Will said as he ushered himself and Elizabeth threw a maze of reporters.

"Miss Turner, do you have anything to say?" Reporters stuck their microphones in Elizabeth's face.

"No comment." Elizabeth muttered.

Will made the final push and got Elizabeth threw the maze. Once the doors behind them were shut Elizabeth let out a sigh. "We went through the back door…" Will said as he looked at Elizabeth. "Do you need a break?"

"No, I'm fine." Elizabeth rubbed her rounded belly. "I can't wait for this to be over." Five months pregnant, she was very tired, now to deal with a trial…thank God she wasn't defending.

"Come on, let's grab a seat." Elizabeth walked into the courtroom with Will by her side, feeling completely safe.

"Why do you think the jury came back so quickly?" Will asked. Elizabeth felt so incredibly at odds. Her testimony was good, more than good, rock solid, and her testimony alone should send him to jail…hopefully.

"Usually, it doesn't look good for the defense if that's the case." Elizabeth said as she watched Faulkner walk in with chains all around him. "However, it could go against the Prosecution as well."

Elizabeth's eyes drifted to the aisle. "Hi." Elizabeth smiled at Bill.

"We didn't think you'd come." Will said as he moved over to make room for his father.

"Miss seeing this bastard get what he deserves? You must be kidding."

Will and Elizabeth laughed. "I don't see Lewis."

"No, I think he and Chase are just going to stay far away from this." Bill said.

"Probably for the best." Elizabeth then locked eyes with Faulkner. He smiled devilishly at her. "Will, he's up to something." Elizabeth's breathing hitched in her throat. "Tell the guards."

"Elizabeth, relax, nothing is going to happen." Will assured her.

"No, he's going to do something. I know it, I know him…"

"Elizabeth there are six trained guards looking at him at all times."

"No…something isn't right." Elizabeth looked at each of the guards. Something wasn't clicking, something was telling her to get out of there. "Oh my God." Elizabeth whispered.

"What?" Will asked.

The judge walked in and the whole courtroom was silenced. Proceedings went as usual, then the jury was asked if they had a verdict. The jury foreman was then asked to read the verdict.

"Elizabeth what's wrong…" Will looked at her stale complexion.

"The guards…they're from Faulkner's staff…"

Will looked. "Guilty."

The six guards pulled out automatic weapons. "No one move!" One shouted. The blazing sound of gun shots through the crowd splintered the wooden benches. Will grabbed Elizabeth and got down to the floor with her, covering her body.

The shooting stopped. Will looked up and grabbed his gun from his holster. "Elizabeth stay here."

"Will, what are you doing?" Elizabeth grabbed his shirt as he helped her up.

"I'm a cop. They went out the back door…" Will was gone before she could protest.

Fear tore threw her, dear God she wished he would be okay…

"Elizabeth?" Bill raised his hand to her.

"Bill…" Elizabeth got down to her knees and touched his chest. Blood came gushing out from several bullet holes. "Oh Bill…"

"Don't cry…" Bill touched her belly. "Take care of them…" Blood bubbled from his mouth.

"Bill don't talk, just lay still." Elizabeth glanced around the courtroom, several people were either dead, or in grave danger just as Bill was.

"Tell Will…"

"You will tell him." Elizabeth said angrily.

"No…tell Will I love him…" Elizabeth burst into tears

"No Bill, tell him…" Elizabeth heard pounding footsteps behind her.

"Elizabeth what are you…" Will's eyes glanced to Bill. "No…"

Will and Bill's eyes locked. "Love you son….take care of this lady…"

"Dad…" Bill closed his eyes and let out on last puff of air. Will let out a cry of agony and collapsed into Elizabeth's chest.

WEWEWEWE

Will's anger didn't match the complete sadness that took over his body. The father he finally had was now dead, and he felt empty, unfulfilled. He glanced over at Elizabeth, still wearing the blood spattered dress, she looked tired and sad…he noticed and felt her tears.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower?" Will said as he opened the front door to their house. "I'll call your dad and have him hold Hannah for the night."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth put down her purse on the counter of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Elizabeth saw his hands grip the counter tightly.

"Will, I'm here if you…" He picked up a jar from the counter and threw it against the wall. Elizabeth jumped and looked at him. "Will, please…" Elizabeth walked over to him, but he pushed her away.

"Let me deal with this Elizabeth." He walked over to the liquor cabinet.

"By drinking yourself silly?" Elizabeth put her hands on her hips. "It won't help, it won't bring him back."

"Don't you think I know that!" Will kicked a chair. "I wasn't there with him! I watched him die!"

"Will, don't do this to yourself…"

"I couldn't protect him."

"You did the right thing…you couldn't protect us both…Did you think he wanted you to save him over me? No, he wanted you to protect your child and me. Will, please don't do this…" She watched him pour the liquor into a glass, and drank it all.

"Elizabeth, I'm human…not perfect." Will said to her viciously.

"Will, if there is one thing you could do for me it's to stop this…" Will pushed past her and walked onto the back porch. Elizabeth sighed and looked at him, it was as if he had lost his father again.

WEWE

"Will?" Elizabeth walked onto the back porch later that night. "Come inside." He looked up at her pretty white nightgown, and her belly. He closed his eyes and drank some more, he came so close to losing her as well.

"No."

"Will…" She came down the steps and sat beside him. "Don't you love me?"

Will felt hurt, of course he loved her, why would she think otherwise? "Yes, very much."

"Then don't do this to yourself." Elizabeth took the bottle of rum away from him. "Your father loved you, and some place in your heart, you loved him too, and he knew that."

"Dear God Elizabeth, this is so wrong." Will said as he wrapped one arm around her.

"I know." Elizabeth kissed his cheek. "I love you Will. I know you are in pain…"

"I never told him I loved him that I forgave him."

"He knew."

"How do you know?"

"He told me. He told me when I announced I was pregnant. He said, Elizabeth, he's over it isn't he? Your father knew that you loved him, please just hold onto that."

"It's not strong enough."

"Then hold onto me, I'm plenty strong for the both of us." Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around Will. "I love you, we'll get through this, just like everything else."

Will closed his eyes and held her. "I love you too."

WEWEWE

Will stood over his father's grave, Elizabeth holding his hand, squeezing it lovingly. His father's death had been too sudden, he didn't want it over, he wanted Faulkner dead. Elizabeth tugged at his hand. "Will, let's go home." A small number of people were waiting there for them.

"Why are we going home?" Will said once they were buckled into the car. "No one cared about him." Elizabeth's stress level, and anger level nearly hit the roof.

"I cared about him."

"Good for you."

"Will, if you're going to kick and scream, go ahead, but don't direct that to me." Elizabeth said as she tugged on the black dress she wore.

Will looked at her hurt and angered expression. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be, but realize that we both cared about your father, you're not the only one that lost something." Elizabeth said with tears brimming her eyes. "It hurts me so much to see you like this."

"Elizabeth…" Now he felt like a jerk. "Don't cry…" Will sighed. "It's just I am so angry, and so tired."

"Then let me take care of you."

"You're pregnant…certainly no condition to take care of me. I should be caring for you."

"Will, I'm your wife…let me do my job."

(A/N) **I have decided to write one more WE modern fic. I chose modern because the sequel is due in about a month (yay!) and there is no way anyone's fic is going to top it...so enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- This final portion of this fic had so many re-writes it seriously wasn't funny…Hope you like the changes!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Those will be fine." Elizabeth said as the salesperson held up blue booties. "I'll need some of these too." Elizabeth said holding up a few onesies.

"I'll ring those in for you."

"Thanks." Elizabeth sighed and rubbed her belly. Eight months, she was in the home stretch…in every sense of the word. Will was doing better, learning to accept his fathers death with grace, yet, the anger and vengeance was still there. He was hunting former Senator Russell Faulkner, who was missing, still.

Nothing made Elizabeth's conscious easier, he was still free, he was still a threat. As Elizabeth stepped out of the shop with a stroller, with a giggling Hannah she watched the Boston streets like a hawk. For months now, she was extra careful, especially now when she had Hannah with her.

Elizabeth pushed the stroller down the street towards her car. Elizabeth then stopped as she felt something hit her back. "Don't move." He whispered behind her ear.

"Okay, I won't."

"Back away from the stroller, nice and slow." Elizabeth let go of the handles of the stroller. Where was the security that Jack had for her? Faulkner had a gun pointed to her back…

WEWEWEWE

Will let out an aggravated breath of air as he looked at another dead end. "Hey Will, why not look at these?" John handed him some paperwork. "Some sightings at a couple of banks."

"There's no point. The bastard is long gone and there isn't anything we can do." Will said as he took his jacket and stood up. His cell phone rang.

"Detective Turner." Will answered.

"Will, it's Jack, we've got a problem." Will stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Elizabeth."

"What's going on Jack?" Will was headed for the door. "Where's Hannah?"

"I've got Hannah. I don't know where Elizabeth is."

"Jack, what about the protection you…"

"I found him dead in his car this morning. I went to catch up with Elizabeth when I found Hannah's stroller, Hannah was in it, Elizabeth is gone."

Will's heart sank. "Gone?"

"Will!" John was running behind him. "He's on the T! He's got a hostage!" Will was running in stride with John.

"It's Elizabeth…" Will said as they climbed into John's car.

"We'll get her out."

Will slapped the siren onto the hood. "Let's go."

WEWEWE

Elizabeth felt sick as the train emptied. She was alone in a train with a deranged individual, she was not in a good spot.

"What are you hoping this accomplishes?" Elizabeth asked as the doors slammed on the train car.

"Your husband can't stand to see you hurt…I want everyone to see you…see the precious angel fall…"

"You're crazy."

"That may be, but you're a dead woman."

Elizabeth felt a clutch of fear as Faulkner raced into the Train Operators booth and ordered him to move the train at full speed.

Elizabeth rubbed her stomach in an attempt to hinder the dull pain that erupted through her. Her water broke…

"Oh God…" Elizabeth muttered.

Faulkner turned and smiled. "Good, even your child will see this."

"This track eventually runs out…what do you plan on doing then?"

"Die."

Elizabeth let the bile rise in her throat. "You're sick."

"That is not true. I am merely a saddened grandfather who will never see his grandbaby."

Elizabeth then saw something…A car was racing along side the train. "You won't be seeing much."

Elizabeth then saw someone grab onto the side of the rail as the car drifted and slammed into the river.

It was Lewis Duncan.

WEWEWE

"Stop the damn train!" Will hollered into his cell phone. "What?"

Will shut the phone and slammed his fist into the dashboard. "The train stopped briefly at the MGH/CHARLES stop…it let the conductor out. Someone else is on that train with her and Faulkner."

"Who?" John asked.

"Good question. All I need to do is get on it myself." Will then closed his eyes. "Get to Harvard Square now."

WEWEWE

The train was back at full speed and now and Faulkner was now moving her to the front of the train and sitting her down. "Do not move or try and escape." He tied her hands to the pull that was on the wall of the operator's booth.

"Believe me, I won't be jumping." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and flopped down to the floor of the train.

She heard Faulkner leave the car and slam the door. Elizabeth sighed in relief and closed her eyes for a few moments as a contraction hit her hard. Elizabeth heard the door to the car open and close again. This time a hand rested on her shoulder and tugged at her restraints. When she opened her eyes she smiled. "It took you long enough."

"Sorry." He pulled at her ropes. "I couldn't find him so he may be on his way back." Lewis helped her to her feet.

"How are we going to get out? I can't possibly jump."

"That's what is may come down to…"

"No. I'm in labor, I can't…I…"

The door to the car opened.

A loud shot then rang out.

WEWEWE

"When it makes its way over I'll jump down on top and make my way in."

"You're crazy." John said.

"That's my wife…" Will waited for his cue and jumped.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- ENJOY

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Lewis's eyes stalled. Elizabeth saw the look…"Lewis…" Elizabeth crawled over to his shaking and bleeding body. "You knew!" Elizabeth shook her head. "You knew he was coming back to kill me…Why did you do that! Why?" Elizabeth screeched as Lewis heaved in another breath of air.

"I told you I owed you…" Lewis said as blood bubbled from his mouth. "Take care of Chase…"

"Where…" Elizabeth was yanked up to her feet by Faulkner.

"Now, look at what you've done!" Faulkner fired three more shots into Lewis's body. Elizabeth's heart sank…"Now it's your turn!" He pushed the nozzle of the gun to Elizabeth's stomach…

"No…" Elizabeth pushed him as hard as she could knocking the back of his head on a pole.

"Stupid!" He raised his hand and slapped her, then before she could fall he took her neck in his hands. Choking her, losing all sense of feeling, Elizabeth was helpless…

Two shots rang out…

Faulkner stumbled backwards, let Elizabeth go, and turned around to see Will standing there, his gun smoking. Will fired at Faulkner again. Faulkner spun out and sputtered to the ground dead.

He lowered his gun slowly. "That was the last time…" Will muttered. He then saw Elizabeth sitting on the floor breathing heavily.

"Will, where's Hannah?" She asked as he breathing hitched.

"Jack has her." Will said as he knelt down by Elizabeth.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine." Elizabeth felt a pang of guilt as she looked at Lewis's lifeless body.

"Will, my water broke."

The news hit Will like a ton of bricks.

WEWE

"How fast is it going?" Jack asked John.

"Over a hundred." John then looked at the end of the line. A large wall in it's way.

"Can you slow it down? Stop it?"

"Cut the power."

"Then do it." Jack demanded.

"If we cut the power the jolt will cause the train will jump its tracks."

Jack muttered a curse as he looked at the large wall. "Cut the power. If they hit that wall they have no chance."

WEWEWE

"Will what are we going to do?" Elizabeth asked as Will helped her toward the back of the train.

"I have to think." Will looked around. He couldn't bare to look into his wife's eyes and tell her they were in a lot of trouble.

"If you can jump I want you to do it."

The statement had Will turning to face her, grabbing her arms tightly. "What?"

"Hannah, and now Chase…" Elizabeth deviated her gaze from his. "Will, we have to think of them."

"I'm not leaving this train without you and our baby, who may I add will be born today, in a hospital." Will then kissed her. "Whatever happens, you make sure you keep safe."

Elizabeth felt her hands shake massively. "Will, I…" Elizabeth felt another stinging pain as another contraction jolted her body into absolute pain.

"Breathe Elizabeth…" Will sat down with her. "We need to keep moving."

Elizabeth bit her lip and nodded. He pulled her to her feet and kept moving. Will looked outside, he knew they were at the end of the line.

WEWE

"Just wait it out…"

"Cut the damn power!" John yelled at the MBTA representative. It was in motion, they lived or died because of him.

WEWEWE

"Will, stop!" Elizabeth felt horrible. "I can't go anymore." Elizabeth sat down.

"Is the baby coming now?"

"No, not just yet. Soon…" Elizabeth rubbed the lower part of her belly. "Will, look." Elizabeth pointed outside the window as several Mass Electric trucks roared by.

"They're going to cut the power." Will smiled. "A friggen genius."

"Who?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jack and John! John mentioned it, and Jack is the only one crazy enough to try it!"

"Will, what about…"

"Elizabeth we don't have time, get down on the floor and hold onto one of the poles tightly." Elizabeth got down the to the floor and wrapped her arms around the pole. Will sat down behind her, spreading his legs so he could give her extra support. Will then wrapped his arms under her arms and grasped the pole.

"Will, what's happening?"

"The train is going to jump the tracks." Will said as he kissed her hair. "I love you."

Elizabeth felt scared, "Will, I love you too."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- ENJOY

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

The train jolted upward. Will heard Elizabeth scream with fright has the sounds of crushing metal came towards them. The cart they were in took a tumble down the side of the ditch. Will held onto Elizabeth for as long as he could before his world faded to darkness.

WEWEWE

"Get her out of here now!" Will head John scream. Will lifted his head and looked at an EMT wrapping him up.

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled her name in a cry of agony. "Get away from me!" Will swatted the EMT away as he sat up. "Elizabeth, talk to me!" Will saw John. "Where is she?" Will grabbed John by his jacket. "Where is she?"

"They took her to the hospital, she was a good deal away from you. We could get to her first."

"Where did they take her?" Will's anger reached a boiling point.

"Mass General." Will stumbled out of the cart and into John's car and sped off.

WEWE

"Mister Turner, here's the deal…" Doctor Gauss said as he looked at Elizabeth with strained lines on his face. "We care going to get this baby out by c-section…if I can I will have the baby out in under sixty seconds…"

"She's a month early…" Will said as the pain and anger he felt settled in his stomach.

"I know that but the baby needs to come out now." Doctor Gauss then spoke quickly with a nurse…to call the OR…an emergency.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Will asked.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck…the baby is not breathing." Will's heart fumbled…no, Faulkner could not hurt or take another person he loved.

WEWEWE

The steady hum of the machines in the OR made Will's knees weak. He walked in all scrubbed up and sat in a chair next to Elizabeth. A large blue tent was set up around her breasts so no one would see what was going on beneath her. Elizabeth had an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth, her hair was bunched up and wrapped in a cap. Elizabeth regained her consciousness as Will had changed into scrubs. Tears streaked her eyes. Bruises were formed around her beautiful full face and on her body.

"Will…the baby…" Elizabeth sobbed.

"The baby will be fine." He kissed her forehead. "Just relax…"

The anesthesiologist came over to Elizabeth. "Hey darlin', I hear you're in a little pain…I'm going to give you something to make you fall asleep." He injected something in her IV. "Just relax." He nodded at Will.

"Elizabeth, just relax." Will said as he kissed her again. "I'm right here, and nothing is going to happen to you or our son."

Elizabeth's eyelids slowly drooped and closed. "Alright, let's get this baby out of here." Doctor Gauss said as soon as he was given the okay.

Will looked at Elizabeth as the procedure went on. His son was at stake, his wife no better, and he had so much love for the both of them, he himself was finding it hard to breathe. It seemed like it took forever.

"Here we go…" Doctor Gauss lifted Will's son in the air. "Clear the airways!" Will leaned over and looked at the baby…dear God, blue and motionless. "Come on little guy…" The doctor's and nurses were feverishly working over his boy, Will could barely look.

"Mister Turner…" Will looked up to see another Doctor looking at him. "You're wife will be fine." Will nodded numbly. If his son died…there was no telling what Will would do, surely Elizabeth would break into a million pieces, and him along with her.

Then, a beautiful sound woke Will from his dreary state. A baby crying.

Will looked over and saw his son wailing and kicking about. Will smiled and broke down in tears…


	22. Chapter 22

A/n: I wrote this with Trace Adkins, Baby I'm Home, song in mind. Most of you have no clue who I am talking about, but he is a Country singer, and has one of the top country songs out there with Honkytonkbadonkadonk…so kewl! Yes, so I am a big country fan and the next and last fic I am writing will be somewhat centered around particular songs, I will post some lyrics so you can get an idea of where I'm coming from. I haven't really started writing this fic so it might be a while before I get it up!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Epilogue

Will was dead tired. Beat and broke and sick and tired. He was going home now, so everything would be better. As he pulled into the driveway he saw the house was dark and a soft glow coming from his bedroom window. He stepped out of his car and climbed the porch steps.

The house was silent, very much a surprise. With Hannah, now four, Chase nearly ten, and William, their son at almost three, the house was rarely quiet, and when it was Elizabeth and Will would enjoy every moment of it.

Will saw their bedroom door open slightly from the foyer and began to climb the steps. As he reached the door and opened it he was very surprised, Elizabeth was waiting for him in a black teddy, the garters hanging off to the side. "All for me?" Will asked with a certain intrigue.

"Ah huh." Elizabeth nodded as she walked up to him and kissed him slowly.

"Where are the kids?" Will asked between her sweet kisses.

"At my father's for the weekend." Elizabeth smiled as she slipped his jacket off his shoulders.

"No work for you either?" Will asked her.

"Nope, I'm all yours." Slowly Elizabeth undid his tie and then took off his belt.

"I can do this faster you know." Will said as he watched her toy with the buttons on his shirt.

"I want to do this, slowly." Elizabeth kissed his chin as she continued to work on his shirt. "This is the first weekend we can be alone. Since Chase is here, and Hannah and Will, we don't have time to do this very often…very slowly." Will smiled.

"So can I move at the same pace?"

"Anything you want." Elizabeth took his shirt off and kissed his chiseled chest. She slowly walked him over to the bed and pushed him slightly to fall on the bed. She climbed on top of him and straddled him.

"I want you to be this way with me forever." Will said.

Elizabeth gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

"That anything I want part…I want you to look at me like that every day. Dear God Elizabeth, your eyes tell me how much you love me." Will gazed up at her.

"Everyday?" Elizabeth asked as she rolled her eyes as wrinkled her nose. Will laughed and turned her on her back.

"Everyday." He said as he pushed he legs further up. Will stifled her moan with a captivating kiss that sent her world spinning.

Elizabeth felt the same draw, same feeling every time she made love with Will, that same motion, same feeling of lust, of love. Words couldn't describe how much she loved him.

Will asked himself every time, is this real? Is she real? The best thing that ever walked into his life, that ever changed it, changed him. He loved her with everything within him, loved that she was his wife, and the mother of his children.

Family, his family had certainly grown. In the same say his son William was born, they received the gift of his other son, Chase. Will and Elizabeth never let Chase forget about Lewis, the man that saved Elizabeth's life. Neither had tried to force Chase into anything, into calling them, mom, and dad, he just had.

Will wondered if life could get any better, but realized that where he was, was just fine.


End file.
